Victorious Imagination in Remnant
by Daozang
Summary: Another world, an older darkness. Z awakes in a separate world then the one he usually knows as well as remembers about the growing darkness in this world free for him to control. However with darkness comes light, a new team of ToQgers arrive in the world, no memory of where they came from only remembering who they are and their friendship with their new mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: thank you New Universe Returns for this idea, it took a while for me to get to writing it but I somewhat got it down. As you can see, it is Z awakening in the RWBY-verse after the ending to ToQgers with Gritta holding most of his power reversing Z to his previous form. Along with Z came an alternate Rainbow Line with their own ToQgers.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OCs.  
**  
"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor'"  
(Time Skip)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 1

Story Start.

Legends tell of the darkness, how the grimm were first formed by this darkness obeying only to this being. The darkness tasked the grimm with the eradication of humanity before leaving to it's own realm. The grimm followed their orders imbued into their very existence and sought to destroy humanity. However with the discovery of dust the grimm were pushed back, and the darkness retaliated, sending his own men to defeat the humans and faunus. As the humans began to lose, a light shone spreading hope as five heroes appeared and fought the new beings. The heroes then went on to fight the great darkness itself on it's forsaken island where those who ventured died, beating the darkness into submission causing it to retreat while the five heroes disappeared into the wind. Now that darkness has returned, and with it, the horrors it brings.

* * *

(on a small island left of the continent of vale)

A man wearing a white shirt over a black longsleave with a purple sash across both awoke in the arms of a creature. "Gritta, where are we" he said standing weakly "and where is Raito". "It seems that when going through the darkness, it sent us to some other world as the kurainer was attracted to some left over darkness it seems you have left behind" she explained as darkness began to overfill the island, calling the creatures to Z. Soon after, a large wolf like creature with bone armor appeared in front of them, leading more along with it as they began to bow.

"Ah, I remember this place, this was one of the first worlds I spread my darkness over, creating these creatures along with it" he said as more Grimm arrived, a large nevermore with multitudes of smaller ones around it, a huge Deathstalker knocking down some surrounding forestry as it arrived, a five meter tall armored Creeper, a heavily armored King Tajitu, and a herd of Goliaths. All bowed before their master, the emperor of darkness Z. "So I ended up coming back here, well then, Gritta come, let us take over this world and cover it with darkness" he said rising a large building with rails leading out of the many tunnels. "Come Creatures born of the darkness, follow me in my invasion of the world, spread further, strengthen and grow" he said turning into his weaker form spreading darkness further around the island empowering the grimm inhabiting the island as well as forming some shadows, sending Kurainers out to the world, not noticing as a sparkle shone outside the dome of darkness.

* * *

(Near the Emerald Forest)

"Ozpin, the grimm, they are growing restless and seem to be multiplying faster then usual" Glynda Goodwitch said watching as large hordes of Beowolves crowded around the Cliffside. "We need to start exterminating them before they overpopulate the forest causing the next group of potential hunters and huntresses from their initiation". Sipping his coffee, Professor Ozpin just stared as the beowolves ran back into the forestry disappearing into the night scattering the hundreds of small nevermores flying about. "If the grimm are moving and growing this fast, then that means it has returned after hundreds of years" he said turning back and walking towards beacon. "You mean that legend is true? About how the grimm were formed by a being of darkness". "Yes, and it seems it has reemerged after all this time, call the teachers, we have a forest to clean up"

* * *

(Above Vale the next morning)

We see children playing about the streets and parks in the city. However, unknown to the parents, their children are about to disappear right in front of their eyes. "Mommy, do you hear that weird noise" said a little girl tugging on her mother's arm. "Huh, what noise it's just your imagination honey" the woman said just as her daughter disappeared, leaving behind a teddy bear. "Jessie, Jessie where did you go" she said looking around at the empty playgrounds.

"Hahahahahaha, **welcome to the train to Dispair town, we thank you for riding with us today** , keep crying boys and girls, your sobs sound wonderful and will wield wonderful darkness for us" "zzzZZZZZZzzz" "Huh, who's snoring" said the shadow going through the aisle until he found a single teen, asleep on the train. "Hey, what are you doing on here" "Aaaamph" "YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU BIT ME, LET GO" He shouted smacking the boy waking him up. "Huh where am I, what are you" he said standing suddenly as sounds of a train whistle sounded outside. "shit, the rainbow line here". **"The 7:30 Ressha Sentai ToQger is departing now, Be careful to avoid boarding late"** sounded out rainbow colored trains as they linked together.

"Damn that rainbow line, **Kuros knock them off the tracks** ". The trains then began to knock into each other until the rainbow line knocked the Kurainer off track with lazers. "Stupid Rainbow line, I'll fight them myself" he said leaving the train as the rainbow line stopped next to them. "Wait up, I want to see too" said the boy knocking both himself and Bag Shadow off the train. **"Doors are opening, ToQgers departing now, please watch your step when leaving the train"**. As the doors opened, four people in colored suits began walking out when the blue one tripped. "come on, it said to watch your step" said the yellow one as the rest of them jumped out.

"So your those ToQger guys aren't you" Bag shadow said pointing at them. "Apparently we are" said the yellow one. "We are them not apparently them" said the blue one getting up. "I don't care, Kuros attack" he said as a horde of dark colored humanoids with top hats left the Kurainer. "KuroKuro" they said lifting their hats. "All right, we should go" the blue one said as the others ran ahead spinning him. As they were fighting, a kuro snuck up on the yellow one. Turning around she smacked him in the head. "Hey, that's not nice, don't do that" she said as another one crept up behind her. "What did I just say" she said blocking the blow and spinning, hitting the kuro multiple times in the head "one for you to" she said hitting the other kuro.

"No No No No No No, I won't be afraid, I am strong, I am strong, I am strong, Super Girl, Come" said the pink one who was surrounded. As they charged, the pink ToQger then sent forward one punch which knocked multiple kuros away from her. "Take this" she shouted punching forward again, knocking many more kuros into their kurainer.

"Hold with both hands and fire" **"Firing"** said the blue one firing a gun at the kuros who began shooting back at him. **"Slashing"** said the sword of the Green one who jumped forward, saving the Blue one. "Hey I want to help too" said the black haired boy running forward knocking back a triangle of Kuros like bowling pins. "Hey that's dangerous" said the green one as the boy charged Bag shadow. "Hey get out the way" it said punching the boy into the air into a pile of boxes. "We should help him" the ToQgers said running to the boy as the Kurainer rode away.

* * *

 _"No matter what, we will always stick together" said a small messy haired boy talking to four other kids, two girls one with short scarlet hair and another with the same hairstyle just with brown hair, and two boys,one with black hair with blue stripes and another with combed black hair. "But what if one of us can't get there?" said the boy with the blue stripes. "then we will come to them, remember, we will always help each other" he said passing each of them a card. "This is our friendship card, if you are ever lonely, just hold this card and remember that we will always stay together"_

Waking up, the boy sat up, looking around noticing everyone else in the compartment. "Your awake, so how are you feeling" said a boy with black hair and blue streaks going through some. "Are you alright" said a short Scarlet haired girl wearing a yellow jacket. "Am I on another train?" he said looking around some more. "Yeah we are going after that kaijin" said a boy with neat combed down hair. "So your those ToQgers then" the boy said standing up. "Yeah" a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink coat said. "So are you one too" he said to a man wearing conductor clothing with a puppet on his right hand.

"No, are you an idiot or something" said the puppet. "Now then, I am conductor, this is Ticket" said the Conductor. "Are you controlling him or something" the boy said pointing at the puppet. "No watch this, twinkle twinkle little star 'twinkle twinkle little star' how I wonder what you are 'how I wonder what you are'". "Hey, what's happening Tristan" he said referring to the combed haired boy. "I don't understand either Nagoda" Tristan said until they realized that they knew each other's name. "Wait if your Tristan then does that mean that" "Yeah it's us Nagoda" said the boy with the blue streaks. "Sora, Cynthia, Nicola, it's you guys" Nagoda said referring to the blue haired boy, then the scarlet haired girl, and finally to the pink one. "You remembered us" Cynthia said jump hugging him.

"So what now" he said as Cynthia stood back up. Conductor then came back and said "We are the rainbow line, and you five are ToQgers who fight the shadow line with an amazing power to prevent them from destroying the light". **"We are coming up on the Kurainer so prepare"** Ticket said into the speaker. "Alright then, I'm on it" Nagoda said jumping out the door landing on the kurainer. "Wait for us, and you forgot your Brace" Tristan said holding a henshin brace out. "Come on we need to get over there" Sora said jumping out landing on the Kurainer as well with Cynthia and Nicola following. "Wait for me" Tristan said jumping out.

Entering the train, Nagoda found the Compartment with the children. "Are you guys okay, come on we're here to save you" he said before he was knocked away by a fist. "Are you really that stupid to come alone" said Bag shadow as Nagoda stood up. "Don't worry, I can see me defeating you" he said as everyone else found him. "A power stronger then the darkness, strong enough to defeat any obstacle, the power to make the imposible possible, that power is IMAGINATION" conductor said as Nagoda ran forward punching Bag Shadow off the train.

Getting off the kurainer, they saw Bag shadow standing back up calling more kuros. "Here, you need this to become a ToQger" Sora said passing the henshin brace to Nagoda. "Thank you, now lets go". **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.** "Hey get back here" bag shadow said to a kuro who was in front of the line. "ToQ Change Ha" they said placing their trains into the brace. The trains then flew around them transforming them. **ToQIchigo ToQIchigo, ToQNigou ToQNigou, ToQSango ToQSango, ToQYongo ToQYongo, ToQGogo ToQGogo.**

"Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger"

"Shuppatsu Shinko!"

They then ran in line with each other, moving their arms like a train splitting after hitting the group of shadows. "Home Trigger" ToQ2 said pulling out a large blue gun launching a blue card like object stopping the kuros before blasting them. "Signal Hammer" ToQ3 said jumping into the air before smacking the ground in the middle of a group of Kuros, launching them into the air making them explode. "Tunnel Axe" ToQ4 said playing kendama with one kuro while slashing the others while it was in the air before finally slashing it. "Tekkyou claw" ToQ5 said slashing kuros as they charged her. She then lifted the claw causing them to shrink before she began poking them making little pops. "Rail Slasher" ToQ1 said launching a large rail tying up some kuros before slashing them.

"Why are they so weak, anyways Beowolves go" Bag shadow said as the wolf like grimm began forming out of the ground in their pure black form charging towards them. "What are those things" ToQ2 said blasting them as ToQ1 came towards him. "Hey Tristan, I want to be blue now" he said switching their Trains. **Henshin kaishou itashimasu! Oisogi no kata wa onorikae kudasai.** "Hey Nagoda, it says its untransforming". "It's alright here use this". **ToQ1 red, Norikaete blue, ToQ2 blue norikaete red**. "It worked" ToQ1 said blasting the beowolves as ToQ2 began slashing them. "That looks interesting, Nicola here" Sora said changing with Nicola. **ToQ4 green norikaete pink, ToQ5 pink norikaete green.** ToQ4 then went on to slash apart some beowolves as some others surrounded Nicola.

"Why is it so heavy, I am strong, I am strong, I am strong, Powerful Girl HAAAAA" she said managing to pick up and swing the axe killing the grimm. "Sorry doggy". "Here Sora" **ToQ1 blue norikaete pink, ToQ4 pink norikaete blue.** After changing again, Nagoda then spun while moving forward slashing apart many Beowolves. "Hey I want to change colors too" Cynthia said while smashing some Beowolves and some of the remaining kuros into the air. "Here" **ToQ1 pink norikaete yellow, ToQ3 yellow norikaete pink.** "Finally" she said slashing them as they fell down.

"I don't understand who is who now" said bag shadow as he was hit by a large green axe. **ToQ1 yellow norikaete green.** "Take that Kaijin" he said placing the axe over his shoulder. **"Hey don't switch around so much"** ticket said forcing them back into their original colors as the last of the grimm disappeared. **"Now link up your weapons and finish him".** Tossing their weapons into the air, it formed a new weapon. **"This finisher is called Rainbow Rush, it allows you to shoot whatever you can imagine at the enemy".** "Renketsu Bazooka" they said getting into position holding the weapon. "Since he is obsessed with children, how about this". "Crying Child Jizou Rainbow Rush" Nagoda cried out shooting the energy ressha at Bag Shadow. **Shuppatsu Shinko**. As it hit, it formed hundreds of statues of crying statues on top of him, crushing him in an explosion.

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHA I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU KILLED ME HUH" bag shadow said turning into a giant. "What is that" said a girl with a red hood holding a giant scythe staring on with beowolves disappearing into rose petals behind her. "And who are you guys and why are you so colorful" she asked. **"Everyone, press the button on your brace to summon the trains"**. "Hey there, stand back please, come on guys" " **Ressha arriving, please stand behind the white line".** As the trains approached, a ticket booth scanner appeared. "colorful flying trains" said the girls running towards them before smacking into a colorful invisible wall.

"Alright lets go" Nagoda said scanning his pass getting on the train. "Ressha Gattai" **Red Ressha, Blue Ressha, Yellow Ressha, Green Ressha, Pink Ressha.** The trains then lined up, combining together as they did so. "Link up complete". **"Thank you for riding, ToQ-Oh is complete".** "All Aboard, ToQ-Oh". "GIANT TRAIN MECHA, ITS SO COOL" said the girl who climbed up a building to watch the battle. "Cry, cry cry cry cry cry cry cry cry" Bag Shadow said shooting bullets from his hand at ToQ-Oh while it came forward on rails. It then jumped and slashed the shadow as if came down, continuing to slash at it. Bag shadow then blocked with a staff holding back the giant mech.

"Full Power" Nagoda said as ToQ-Oh broke through slashing bag shadow. "ToQ-Oh Punch" Cynthia said moving her train punching the kaijin. "ToQ-Oh Kick" Sora shouted moving his controls to kick the Shadow using his train. "GO TRAIN MECHA" shouted the girl waving a flag as she did so. "Fumikiri-ken, Ressha Slash". A train crossroad appeared with all the Resshas moving through revealing ToQ-Oh going forward slashing its sword with a Rainbow Streak following it. "IT MAKES ME CRY" Bag Shadow said before exploding. "We did it" they all shouted as they began celebrating.

"Hey, people in the train, can I come in" said a voice next to ToQ-Oh's foot. **"Wait up, let us change back"** Nagoda said through the speaker as they trains turned back to normal. "Okay you can come in now" Nagoda said using his pass to allow the girl in. "Wow you guys are like superheroes" she said zooming around them as they undid the transformation. "Hello, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose, what's your names" Ruby said staring at them. "Hello, my name is Nagoda, the one with the neat hair is Tristan, the girl with the red hair is Cynthia, this is Nicola and that guy over there is Sora" Nagoda said "and we are the Ressha Sentai ToQger".

* * *

(back on Z's Island)

"So there are newer ToQgers huh, well, it's boring to just have us two right Gritta" Z said sitting on his throne with Gritta next to him, spreading some darkness infront of him forming two shapes. "Heika, you revived me" said one Baron noir as he kneeled. "me as well, you really are a good boy" Marchioness Morc said standing up noticing Gritta. "What are you doing here Traitor" she said about to attack Gritta before Z stood in the way. "Do not harm Gritta, I still need her" he said sitting back into his throne, revealing himself in his weaker form.

 **A/N** – I hope I wrote this good enough, also I hope you enjoyed this if you made it this far. For Z I allowed him to be able to make and control Grimm as he is the Emperor of Darkness and is make of pure darkness. I made it so that Gritta is holding most of his powers so he is in his weaker form. Review, Follow, And Favorite if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – welcome to the second chapter of the Victorious Imagination in Remnant. There have been some very great ideas that have come for this story by both brave kid and New Universe Returns that I hope I write good. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor'"  
(Time Skip/song insert)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 2

Story Start.

"So you guys are some sort of superhero team that transforms with the power of imagination?" asked ruby as she sat down, eating a plate of cookies that wagon brought her. "I guess you can say it like that, also only those with imagination can see the ressha" Nicola explained as the trains light flickered a bit before they began to stop. **"We are arriving on a shadow line station, Dueling Residential, Dueling Residential"** said ticket as the train stopped. "I don't remember there ever being a stop like this in Vale" she said staring at the dark and gloomy area as the trains pulled into the station.

(Insert ToQger Opening)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

(Go for it Go(x23)) we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

(Hateshinai senro no muko gawa) Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?) it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko) the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! ) it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose) it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Tristan falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo) back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

(Yubisashikakunin go go go) they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? ) the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION) it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!) it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go) it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

"Of course you wouldn't recognize it, it has been taken over by the shadow line, they take stations and use the darkness in people's hearts to devour the station into darkness" Conductor said as Ticket noticed ruby. "Why is she here and who is she" he said which surprised ruby at the talking puppet. "You must be a very good puppet person" she said only for ticket and conductor to start arguing showing that he wasn't controlling ticket. "Anyways you five should know that you're actually dead" Ticket said mid argument. "Were dead" they said surprised at that. "Yep, when the emperor of darkness appeared, your town was destroyed completely off the map but we managed to save you just as it happened" he said as the train stopped.

"Anyways go off and defeat the shadow you guys" Ticket said pushing all of them off into the station as the trains left. "Wait, this isn't Vale's residential district" Ruby said holding her arm out to the trains, dropping it in disappointment. "Well, come on, let's check why it's called Dueling Residential" Nagoda said as they went into the city. Going around, Ruby began to notice stores and people that she knew. "Isn't this part of Vale's residential district?" she said as they began to notice how depressed the people were.

"Welcome everyone old and young, Get Ready and choose a partner" said a voice as people turned to face each other. "Hey, the voice is coming from up there" Nicola said pointing out a silver figure holding a sword with a giant golden coin behind him. "Now, it's time to duel" he said as the coin flipped into the air. As it landed, the people pulled out weapons and attacked each other, leading to many injuries from gashes to bullet marks.

"Why is this happening" Ruby said watching the carnage ongoing around them. "Why isn't their Aura protecting them and where are the police" she said fearing the bloodbath occurring in front of her. A dark aura then began to flow from the injured people as they moaned in pain. "Is this the darkness in peoples hears" Cynthia asked watching the darkness start coming out of the people who inflicted the injuries.

"Why didn't you guys duel, you idiots, I'm not going to help you when he finds out" said one of the men who was holding an axe. "Who was the ones who didn't duel" said the shadow as the people began to run away, leaving the injured on the floor as Kuros began to charge forth, surrounding Nagoda and the others. "Us?" Nagoda and Nicola said pointing towards themselves. "I don't tolerate Wimps and Cowards here" said Saber Shadow pointing his sword at them.

"Well we don't like you either" they said as they placed their ToQ changers on while ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. **"Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line".** As the line fell down, the kuros and saber shadow jumped back to avoid the line. "Which side is Which" saber shadow asked confused while Ruby jumped on the opposite side of the kuros. "ToQ Change" they said placing their trains into the brace. The trains then flew around them transforming them. **ToQIchigo, Nigou, Sango, Yongo, Gogo.**

"Let's go" Nagoda said as they all pulled out their ToQ blasters. **"Kirimasu" "Uchimasu"** it said as Nagoda, Nicola, and Sora changed it to its sword mode while Cynthia and Tristan changed to gun mode. They then separated slashing and shooting into kuros while Ruby sped around. "Why can't I hit them" she said as the blade went through the kuros as Nagoda went up to her. "Imagine you hitting them and it will hit" he said patting her on the shoulder slashing over her knocking a kuro away. "Fine" she said imagining herself slicing into the kuros. "Take this" she said finally slashing them away. "Yes it worked" she said celebrating before noticing that she was surrounded. "Aw, man".

Nagoda then pulled out a light brown ressha. "Scope ressha" he said turning the sword back into a gun as he placed in the ressha. **"Firing, Be careful, Be careful"** it said as he shot a bullet which spread out destroying the whole group in front of him. Soon, they were all back to back and surrounded again. "Come on guys, lets switch again" Nagoda said while Ruby looked on confused as they took out their trains and switched them.

 **ToQ1 red norikaete pink, 2 norikaete green, 3 norikaete blue, 4 norikaete yellow, 5 norikaete red.**

As they switched colors, Ruby looked on in wonder at their change. "Go this way and that way" Nagoda said as they split up again. "You guys can change your colors Nagoda" she said speeding towards the red one. "I'm not Nagoda, I'm Nicola" she said slashing the rail slasher into a group of kuros like a Kung Fu master making Ruby embarrassed for going to the wrong color. "Hey ruby, I'm over here" he said using the tekkyou claw to smack a Kuro in the head as he jumped up.

As they were fighting a child was watching the fight from behind some boxes. "So there were more cowards" Saber shadow said getting ready to slash the child. **ToQ1, norikaete red.** As soon as those words sounded out, Nagoda slashed away the sword and began to fight the shadow. "You fight well for a coward" he said deflecting the rail slasher. "Who says I'm a coward" Nagoda retorted as the shadow prepared his sword. "You didn't duel" he said sending a flaming slash at Nagoda knocking him down. "The rule here is that you must duel, cowards must be punished for breaking that rule" he said as Nagoda got back up.

"Hold on, how were we supposed to know, we just got here" Nagoda said. "Eh". "We just got here so we don't even know the rules". "That's right, it's true that you just got here, so you get off free this time. This is Dueling Residential, the rule is that when I give the signal, no matter where, when, or who it is, everyone must duel" he said putting his sword away. "Be sure to duel next time okay" he said. "Sure, sounds interesting, but I'll challenge you next time" Nagoda said as the shadow walked away.

"Thank you for saving me" said the child who came out of hiding. "You okay" Cynthia said checking for injuries. "Yeah, but mom and dad were hurt in a duel" he said looking sad remembering what happened. As he said this, darkness began to flow from him. "Look, darkness is coming off of him too" Tristan said as the boy looked up. "The monster said that it will soon take over and this district will disappear, then the people here will be as good as dead" he said.

"It's alright, we will help save your district from the Kaijin" Sora said as Nagoda went up to him. "Remember, just imagine us beating that monster" he said as he ran off to find the shadow.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Old and Young, the grand time has come again, Duel Time!" the Shadow said launching the coin only for it to be shot down back into the shadow in pieces. "Who dares to interfere with the duels?!" it said looking around to see Nagoda holding the ToQ Blaster in gun mode with Nicola and the others catching up to him. "Kuros, Beowolfs" he said as they formed out of the floor, scaring the people at grimm in the city.

"The only duel needed is between you and me" Nagoda said as they placed their braces on while Ruby prepared for battle. **"Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line".**

"ToQ Change, Ha"

The Ressha then flew out of the brace, flying around them forming their suits going upwards. It then formed the helmet as it made rails collide forming the eye piece before it went back to the brace.

 **ToQIchigo ToQIchigo, ToQNigou ToQNigou, ToQSango ToQSango, ToQYongo ToQYongo, ToQGogo ToQGogo**

 **"Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQGer"** they said forming a line behind each other like a train before going into their poses as a bright rainbow light formed behind them with a symbol with TQG on it forming behind them.

"Shuppatsu Shinko!"

They then charged forward single file into the Kuros and beowolves as they began to fight. "It's Time to Duel" Nagoda said rushing up to the shadow while the others plus Ruby fought off the Kuros and grimm. "Let's go Shadow" he said as he slashed. The shadow then began to shoot sword lazers at nagoda who deflected it with a whip of rails. He then charged through the mini explosions as he slashed towards the shadow.

"If we're going to duel, let's make it interesting then, Come Kurainer" he said jumping into a kurainer which rode away. "Train duel it is" Nagoda said getting on the Red Ressha. **Red Ressha, Red Ressha.** As he rode along, Nagoda heard another noise. **Green Ressha, Green Ressha.** "Hey Nagoda, Link up, I'll drive you fight" Sora said as Nagoda and the shadow began their battle.

Soon, the battle took to the air. Nagoda then began to slash the shadow whenever they passed by until it ended up in a running duel on the sides of the trains causing nagoda to fall off. The shadow then jumped after nagoda with both landing on the Red Ressha with nagoda almost falling off again. "It's not over yet" he said ducking down as the shadow held his swords up only for them to break by passing through a tunnel.

"Haa" nagoda said slashing the shadow repeatedly until he began sparking. The shadow then fell off, exploding. "GHYAHAHAHHAHAHA" he said turning into a giant. "Alright, Ressha Gattai" Nagoda said entering the Red Ressha. "Link up complete". **"Thank you for riding with us, TOQ-Oh is complete".**

"Let's Duel!" he said pulling out a gun and walking forward. "Sounds interesting" Nagoda said as they walked forward, turning the sword into a gun. "Walk five steps forward then shoot". They then turned around and began walking. "One" nagoda started. "Two". "Three". "FOUR" shouted the shadow as he turned and shot. "Fi- hey cheater" Nicola said.

"Gattai Release" nagoda said splitting the ressha to avoid the hit and reforming after. "What" the shadow said surprised. "Fumikiri TOQ Shot". They then blasted him until he exploded. **"Thank you for riding with us!"**

"The station is now back to normal" Ticket said as Ruby went up to the station. "That was soooo cool, see you guys later" she said leaving the station. As they were about to enter the ressha, police began to rush into the station. "Freeze, you are under arrest for questioning" they said as Nagoda and the others held up their hands. "Just get on already" Ticket said as they flew backwards into the trains as it took off with the police wondering how the suspects just disappeared.

* * *

'at Z's Castle'

"Well this is an interesting development" Z said watching as the strongest of the Grimm began to convulse and change shape. A large Beowulf changed shape, becoming more humanoid with a black and blue guitar, he had a black leather jacket with metal studs in them with a punk rocker look to him. He had a wolf like face along with a large scar over his left eye. "Hey Baby, Lets rock, my name is Duke Lupo" he said launching a soundwave from his guitar destroying a desk on accident.

A large deathstalker then began to warp slightly, changing into a more humanoid shape. He had was shaped like Baron Nero with Italian aristocrat like clothing. He had a cane in one hand and a large overcoat with a deathstalker on the back that shimmered with weaponry along with a scorpions tail hidden under the overcoat. He had a scorpion like face and was currently eating some candy as he spoke. "My name is Baron Scopro, if you need me I will be 'Borrowing' some of the best chefs in remnant" he said leaving the castle in a kurainer. "I don't like that other

Next was a fully armored Ursa. As it changed, it was covered in a thick darkness. When the darkness dispersed, a tall and slightly beefy humanoid with a bear face was shown. He had a large hammer on his shoulder and had on a white and red bone armor covering his body like a knight's suit. "I am Agro, who do you need destroyed" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Very interesting indeed" Z said as General Schwarze appeared in a cloud of darkness. "What happened, how am I alive" he said looking around to see Z and Gritta. "Gritta Jou" he said going up and holding her hand. "I am glad you're safe" he said as Z began to Laugh. "Yo, Schwarze, welcome back, I see you still have that sparkle of yours" he said moving his hands sending a large amount of darkness towards an empty area of forest.

"Now, rise and grow anew, spread the darkness with your taint" he said as three new shapes formed, one was a horde of large mantis like creatures with white scythe claws and had white armor on its back, another was a multitude of black spiders with white armored legs, the smallest being the size of a dog and the largest the size of a two story house, and the last ones to form was a large hive, coming out of the hive was large black wasps with white clawed feet and a extendable stinger.

As they formed, around the world, more of these grimm began to appear, the spiders formed a large web nesting grounds near Mountain Glenn, the mantis began to inhabit the forests in small but deadly groups of six, and large hornet hives were formed around plains and open areas. "I wonder how the humans will counter this" he said as the curtain around his throne closed.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read my other stories if you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N – welcome to the third chapter of the Victorious Imagination in Remnant. Thank you everyone who reviewed or read my story and I hope you enjoy as I had to rewrite this after the chapter got corrupted.

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Talking"

Henshin Itashimasu!

"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"

'thinking'

"'Ticket talking with conductor'"

(Time Skip/song insert)

Flashback

Chapter 3

Story Start.

"Sir, it seems a new type of grimm has appeared in the Emerald forests" Professor port said as he and some of the other teachers and older students stood on the cliffs, seemingly hurt or injured as they were being treated. "What does it look like because Ironwood has reported a giant hive of Wasp grimm he is naming Paladins as they struck like a lance and had armor like a knight. He reported that they had sheer numbers and defense on their side, managing to take down a whole platoon of Atlesian Knight-130s" Ozpin said sipping his cup. "They looked like Praying mantis, they had a camouflage ability and had scythe arms that could cut through the trees, many huntsmen died to these new Grimm and all reported them being in groups of six. I managed to take five down with the teachers and capture the sixth making their reports true, however we lost Professor Isley to them, may she rest peacefully" Port said making a silent prayer for the woman. "The forest should be safe for the exams again but I would watch out for those Reapers as I have been calling them" he said pointing towards the caged Reaper which seemed to be watching Ozpin closely as an alarm went off on Ozpin's scroll. "It seems that watching her was a good idea" Ozpin said looking at some footage showing a red caped girl fighting alongside a team of five with a rainbow scheme and later fighting against a dust robbery.

(Insert ToQger Opening)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

(Go for it Go(x23)) we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

(Hateshinai senro no muko gawa) Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?) it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko) the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! ) it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose) it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Tristan falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo) back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

(Yubisashikakunin go go go) they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? ) the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION) it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!) it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go) it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

"That was a close one, you were almost taken in" Ticket said as everyone fell into seats. "Why, aren't the police helpful?" Cynthia said looking towards ticket. "Well you guys kinda don't exist on their records or any records as your home was isolated from the continents and it was destroyed" conductor explained as wagon walked into with the cart.

"So we are dead" Tristan said solemnly on the seats. "You are half right, you see you five didn't die all the way, your imagination was strong enough to bring you back to life in older bodies." "So we died but are not dead, that makes no sense" Nagoda said sipping a soda he bought from wagon. "However your minds couldn't handle the transfer and so you lost some memories to help cope with the new bodies."

BBRRIIIIING. "Oh look at the time, it's time for you to pay for your meals by cleaning the trains" she said passing everyone a bucket and towel. "EEEEEEEEEHHHH".

(One hour Later)

"So this is how we pay for our food" Nagoda said still cleaning as he ate the most of everyone. "It's alright, I'm still helping you clean" Nicola said as she helped clear the first cart of food with Nagoda. "Yep, you two cuties are going to be stuck helping me clean for about two days" Wagon said making poses on one of the seats.

"You two made the mistake of eating a ton of food like usual" Tristan said looking at his black fox ears while combing his hair gently. Walking through the doors was Sora, drinking a soda. "Hey guys how it goING" he said as he tripped on an empty bucket hitting his head.

SLUUURP. "It's going fine and thanks for the Sprite, want some Nicola" Nagoda said after catching the soda. "Sure" she replied finishing the drink in front of a shocked Sora. "That was my drink." "What can't hear you I'm cleaning" Nagoda said wiping tables while Nicola got rid of the evidence.

"Hey guys, Guess what I found out" Cynthia said entering the room after finishing her area of the train being the third heavy eater of the group with her raccoon ears twitching. "There is a school called beacon that trains huntsmen, maybe we could find ruby there when school starts" she said as Nicola dropped the empty cup into the trash can behind her.

"That sounds great, we could surprise her and meet her friends" Nicola said patting her on the back making Cynthia grin. "It's already night you guys lets go to sleep" Tristan said as the girls left to go change.

(Next Morning)

"We are almost to Death Valley, Death Valle-AH what are you doing in here."

Currently Nagoda was trying to pry ticket off of conductors hand. "Help meeeee" ticket said as he fell out the window over beacon making a cling noise as a sparkle appeared. "TICKET-KUN" conductor shouted as the trains stopped. "We must go out there and find him" conductor said leaving the train. "Wait for us."

"How did this Puppet get on my hand" Ozpin said as he sat in his office. "I have a name you know, my name is Ticket" Said Ticket as he slapped Ozpin. "Sorry for calling you a puppet then, what are you?" He asked trying to pull ticket off as Glynda walked into the room. "Sir, why do you have a puppet on your hand" she said staring at the scene in front of her.

"My name is Ticket, I am part of the rainbow line and let go off me." "You let go of me" said Ozpin as he struggled for a while before deciding to just stop and look out his window while Glenda stared as of Ozpin was going insane. What he saw astounded him as there was a full train on his campus. "Glynda, since when do we have a train on campus" he said as seeing six people leave the train and begin searching the campus. Glynda then went over too him. "Sir I don't see any train down there but I see five children searching for something" she said as ticket flew onto her hand.

"Lady can you bring me back to the trains" ticket said as glynda stared at him. "I thought I was just imagining it but it really talks" she said as she blinked, only to see a train on school campus. "Now do you see the rainbow trains" Ozpin said as ticket reappeared on his hand. "How is this possible, there wasn't a train there earlier."

"It's because your finally using your imagination" ticket said dragging Ozpin to the elevator "now take me back there."

"TICKET, ticket where are you" we said searching the grounds until a man with grey hair sipping coffee walked towards us with ticket on his hand. "Ticket there you are" said conductor as ticket reappeared on his arm. "What is this train doing on my campus?" said the man as he sipped his coffee.

"You can see the rainbow line" conductor said as Ozpin nodded. "My name is professor Ozpin and this is beacon academy."

"This man seems to have many dark secrets" ticket whispered to conductor. "Would you like to come aboard?"

"No it's quite alright, I have a welcoming ceremony to attend to" he said as watching as ticket spit on his hand. "Have fun with Mini-Ozpin" he said as they embarked the trains. "You five can talk to your friend, we'll meet you back here in two hours" said conductor as they left. "Yeah we can find Ruby and meet more friends" Cynthia shouted as they ran off towards the arriving airships.

"What did he mean by Mini-Ozpin" he said sipping his coffee. "He meant me" said a slightly higher pitched voice. As Ozpin lifted his hand, he found a puppet of him sipping its own coffee staring right back. "It's not the worst thing I've seen" Ozpin said as he went to prepare.

"I spy something explosive" Cynthia said as an explosion hit the docks. "Found her" said Nicola as we went to greet her. "Hell-o who are you?" Nagoda said to the blond boy who helped up Ruby.

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc" he said as Ruby noticed us. "It's you five, oh I am so glad to see you, do you know where the main hall is because we both don't seem to know where it is" Ruby said as they all began walking. "Nope, we just got here" Sora said as Nicola and Nagoda were eating a meat bun.

"Who are these guys" Jaune said accepting a meat bun from Nagoda. "They are a team of superheroes who fight creatures called shadows" Ruby said as a voice sounded out behind them.

Sounds of clanking chains then began to sound out behind them as well as the sounds of a wooden object being dragged around. "There is no better fear then fear for death" said a chain themed monster. "I'll take you guys too" he said as the casket behind him opened up taking some students behind them into itself in the form of orbs.

"A shadow" Nagoda said as they prepared.

"Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line".

"ToQ Change, Ha"

The Ressha then flew out of the brace, flying around them forming their suits going upwards. It then formed the helmet as it made rails collide forming the eye piece before it went back to the brace.

ToQIchigo ToQIchigo, ToQNigou ToQNigou, ToQSango ToQSango, ToQYongo ToQYongo, ToQGogo ToQGogo

"Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQGer" they said forming a line behind each other like a train before going into their poses as a bright rainbow light formed behind them with a symbol with TQG on it forming behind them.

"Shuppatsu Shinko!"

They then charged the shadow in single file before Nagoda drop kicked him. "Hah." Nicola and Cynthia then proceeded to double roundhouse kick from behind while Sora smashed apart the casket with the Tunnel Axe. "My casket" said the shadow as balls of light started to fly back to wherever they originally came from.

"Take this" Tristan said punching chain shadow before being wrapped up in chains. "YOU BROKE MY CASKET" he shouted summoning beowolves to himself as well as some kuros. "That was my casket, go and bring us some grand darkness for The lady."

"Jaune now would be a good time as ever to show your weapon and fight" Ruby said taking out crescent rose as Jaune took out his Crocea Mors. "I hope I don't disappoint you" he said nervously as he charged and began to aimlessly slash at beowolves missing most of his sloppy strikes.

"You shall not pass" Nagoda said slashing into a Beowolf while students began to appear and fight the beowolves. "Quick lets finish this".

Renketsu Bazooka

Combining their weapons, they placed the energy ressha into the tunnel. "Wire cutters" Nicola said as they shot the energy ressha which turned into wire cutters, cutting apart chain shadow. "My chains have been broken" he said as he exploded.

"Hahahahahaha, my casket has returned" he said in giant form with only a few people seeing him. "Hey Ren look at the giant chain monster" said a bubbly orange headed girl smashing apart some Grimm. "I see it Nora but I don't want to believe it" replied an Asian man with green clothes and a pink highlight in his hair.

Ressha Gattai

"It's a giant robot mech Ren look at it" said Nora as the Grimm threat died off. "That is pretty cool if you ask me" said Jaune as he walked up to them. "What are you dolts looking at, there is nothing there" said a white haired petite girl.

"How can you not se the giant mecha fighting the giant chain monster" Ruby said as ToQOh began to punch the chain shadow before being taken into the casket. "Nooooo, they got taken into the casket" Jaune said only for a train arm to smash through the casket destroying the wooden contraption.

"Wohoo, Yeah go train robot" Nora said as ToQOh stood up. "Fumikiri-ken" they said inside ToQOh slashing chain shadow into pieces. "Did I do a good job, did I bring enough darkness" he said before exploding.

Nora then began to cheer loudly making everyone else stare at her as if she were insane. "Is that a giant robot?" Said a pale white skinned girl with black hair and Amber eyes wearing a faint bow on her head. "What giant robot are you guys talking about!?" Weiss shouted not seeing as the ressha reformed and drove back to the campus.

"Hey Ruby, is that you" Cynthia said as she left the trains. "Hi Cynthia, you guys were awesome out there" she said zipping through the air into a body crushing hug. "Want a meat bun?" Nagoda said prying Ruby off Cynthia before she could suffocate by hugging.

"Did you just fight a giant chain monster with a giant train robot?" The girl said as Ozpin walked towards them. "I see that those trains of yours are more special then they seem" he said as Weiss began to steam up in anger. "WHAT TRAINS" she shouted going through the Ressha. "There are no trains here" she said as they went back aboard the train. "We'll visit you guys whenever we get the chance" Nicola said as wagon passed her and Nagoda cleaning supplies.

"Hello, Salem" Z said as a pale woman wearing black clothes with black and red eyes appeared before him. She had white hair with six bun like ponytails sticking out of a bigger bun and black veins on her face with a black diamond on her forehead. "I'm ashamed that you didn't even tell your poor little sister that you came back, you did leave me behind in this dump of a world remember" she said as a throne appeared next to Z. "You wanted to try to take this world over by yourself so I left for another world" Z chuckled leaning forward. "Heika, you had a sister?" "Of course, now I remember, I left you behind because you wanted to mess with this world before it closed me off from it" Z said smirking slightly. "I know how you can't form new Grimm so I hope you enjoyed those new additions to your army sister" Z said while Salem smiled taking a seat in the smaller throne.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this as it took a while to rewrite. Leave a review, maybe favorite or follow and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – I welcome you to my fourth chapter in this story. Thank you people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed. Also thanks to brave kid helping me out, Mini Ozpin puppet is going to be called Clockwork due to all the gears in Ozpin's clockwork tower. If you want a voice for clockwork, think of a higher pitched Ozpin.

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor/Clockwork and Ozpin'"  
(Time Skip/song insert)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 4

Story Start.

"Future students, please go back into the main hall for the speech please, there is air conditioning in there and it's hot out here" Glynda said slightly grimacing from soreness after erasing so many Grimm the past couple days. "Excuse me, did you not see a monster summon a bunch of Grimm on campus!" Shouted a girl as she began to float into the air. "I'm sorry but have you spent the last three days in a forest fighting a giant army of Grimm before an invasion could occur in the city" Glynda said as Ozpin walked up. "Put the girl down Glynda, I know your still all sore from the increase in Grimm activity lately but you're a teacher." As all the students began to pile back into the hall Glynda pulled Ozpin aside. "Where is Qrow, why wasn't he here to help out?" She said as they began to go to the stage entrance. "He was on patch helping Tai Yang with their increase in Beowolves. There are more of them appearing everywhere as if they are being rallied by an alpha but stronger" he said preparing for his speech. "I'm still here you know" the puppet said. "I'm going to call you clockwork from now on alright" Ozpin said as they both sipped their cups. "Fine by me, just remember to get me some coffee as well" Clockwork said as a large black crow watched on from the roof.

(Insert ToQger Opening)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

 **(Go for it Go(x23))** we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

 **(Hateshinai senro no** **muko gawa)** Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

 **(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?)** it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

 **(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko)** the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

 **(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! )** it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

 **(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose)** it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Tristan falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

 **(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo)** back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

 **(Yubisashikakunin go go go)** they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

 **(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? )** the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

 **(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION)** it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

 **(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!)** it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

 **(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go)** it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

Throughout the hall were whispers about the creature that summoned Grimm. "See Yang, I told you there were monsters that could summon Grimm and you didn't believe me" Ruby whispered to her sister in a 'I was right and you were wrong' tone. "Okay, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you there were monsters out there that could spawn Grimm like they were nothing" she replied as Ozpin took the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills." As soon as Ozpin said this a puppet version of him flipped into view on his hand. "You all are inexperienced children that came here for help in your youth and stupidity" clockwork said while Ozpin sipped his coffee. "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He said while clockwork sipped from his cup. "You are going to be the future guardians of peace but your all still too young and stupid" clockwork said beginning to tick off students as well as confuse them as one was always sipping his coffee while the other talked "I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction." Said Ozpin while making the students feel like they were nothing. "Your all useless and need to find your own way, your own path to follow in life" clockwork said motioning towards everyone with his cup. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin said pulling his cup to his mouth as both began to sip their coffee. "'It is up to you to take the first step.'" They said together freaking all the students out as the two had similar but differing voices. They then left the stage as Glynda gave the sleeping arrangements.

"Did you see that, Ozpin has a mini puppet of himself that talks when he sips from his cup" Yang said as Ruby remembered something similar with the conductor and Ticket. "Was that puppet making fun of us" said Blake stating the obvious as people began to leave to gather their things. "Well, we better start finding our things Ruby" Yang said as they went to gather their stuff.

"I can't believe I got lost" Weiss said wandering about the school until she found an old rusty door hidden beneath some shrubbery. "A rusty old door, should I go into it or not." Fate was not with Weiss for the moment as the door opened and dragged Weiss with it. "Why meeee" she said as another cleaner shiny door took the place of the rusted one with TQG inscribed onto it as the dirt and bushes began to hide the doorway.

"Stupid rusted doors opening randomly" she muttered as lights began to flicker on revealing a large train station. It was a large spacious place enough to hold about seven large trains. Within the station was a large office building along with many benches around the tracks with dust covering everything. "How old is this place" she said entering the office. Inside was a couple desks with papers strewn about with a large blueprint on the wall. "What kind of place is this and what were they building here" she said going up to the blueprint about to touch it. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" said a voice causing Weiss to turn around. "Who's there?"

Looking around, Weiss saw nothing different and no one around. "I'm right here" said the voice as her left hand went up revealing Clockwork. "What are you doing here in the old substation little miss Snow White" he said pulling her out of the office. "Who are you and how did you get on my hand" Weiss said trying to yank him off only to hit something. Turning around Weiss saw a large blue train. Next to it in another track was a black jet like train car. "Where did those trains come from?" She said as footsteps sounded out behind her and clockwork disappeared. "Hello miss Schnee, how did you enter an old forgotten substation" Ozpin said as Clockwork was on his hand sipping from its cup. "I fell into a rusted doorway." "Well find a place to sit because both of you probably want an explanation for this place" Clockwork said.

"I still don't regret eating all that food" Nagoda said cleaning the mess in the red ressha control room. "Don't worry, I don't regret it either" Nicola said through the terminal as she cleaned the pink Ressha's control room. "Hey you two, it's time to eat" Wagon said through the overhead. **"Food can wait, I just got news that clockwork got the old substation up and running so we are going back to check it out"** ticket said as the ressha began to turn back towards beacon. Unknown to them all was a Kuros stuck to the train heard the speakers. It then managed to escape into the darkness once the ressha entered a tunnel.

"what's a substation for" Nagoda asked as he entered the seating area of the red ressha meeting with the others. As he walked in, conductor and ticket appeared from behind him. "The substation we are going to is a place to repair, refit, and even build new ressha" conductor explained as the ressha whistled.

"Kuro". It said as it spawned in the throne room reporting its finding. "Interesting, a rediscovered substation for the rainbow line" Z said leaning forward as Schwarz went forth. "If I may ask, may I be the one to attack the substation" he said bowing to Gritta and not Z or Salem. "Who cares about some substation, I'm going to go out for a bit" Salem said beginning to leave. "Kuro kuro" the kuro said quickly before Salem left. "It's at beacon!? That makes it far more interesting now, make sure you attack that school for me too, it would be fun to see the look on Ozpin's face" she said as she left.

"Make sure you test these new ToQGers and see if they are as good as Right or have the potential to be as great" Z said as Schwarz mobilized three of his kurainers. "Kurainers, go" he said entering his own personal kurainer as they left for beacon.

"So this is a secret train station for special trains called ressha that are fueled and made of imagination. Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that!" Weiss ranted as clockwork sipped his mug. "Yes that's exactly what this is and the rainbow line is a real system for fighting the shadow line" he said as the sounds of a train whistle sounded out as a light began to appear through one of the tunnels. "Here they come now."

As Weiss turned to see the trains, the whole place lit up lighting the whole station as the walls began to turn into a rainbow coloration from the dull brown and dirt that once covered the walls. As the ressha appeared in the station, the walls began to glow with a brilliant shine as the station seemed to lighten up at the arrival of the resshas. **"We have arrived at Beacon Substation, Beacon Substation."** "Hey there, I see this place really cleaned up great" conductor said out the window as he parked the ressha.

"So this is what a substation looks like" Nagoda said as they began to leave the ressha. "Hey you five, weren't you guys fighting those Grimm in front of the main hall, what are you doing on those trains."

"They are called ressha and we live on them as our town was destroyed by the shadow lines emergence" Tristan said with his hands behind his head, lazing about on one of the benches that turned a bright red with the others jumping around the station, looking at all the colors. "You missy must keep this station a secret or it might be destroyed" Ticket said as Clockwork nodded in agreement as people wearing animal masks began to appear in the many stores around and began to open shop.

"What do you mean it would be destroyed?" She said as she saw Nagoda and Nicola go around to taste the food stands paying with some sort of pass. "People without imagination except those with certain exceptions like Ozpin here can't see this place and would just see a dull empty room, but that causes the station to lose some power. Also the shadow line might hear about the station leading them to send an attack force against us" he said as one of the many workers opened up a hotel imbedded into the wall of the station.

Ticket and the conductor then entered the offices to the station as clockwork took Ozpin into the offices as Weiss followed. "To get back up to beacon, you will want to take these stairs and if you want to come back down, find that hatch as it will now lead to the stairs down to the station, and remember, you can't tell anyone about this except those who can see the ressha in their train form as those with some imagination can still see ToQ-Oh." He said making Weiss slightly mad at being inferred to as without imagination.

"Okay then, but why couldn't I see the ressha earlier?"

"Your imagination was being blocked by some sort of mental block, Clockwork here unblocked it when he decided to jump onto your hand" ticket said starting up the overhead speakers. **"Ahem, we are going to stay here overnight to check out the stations equipment and to check the resshas for damages so you five can stay in the rainbow hotel that just opened up"** ticket said through the overhead which hen made a loud screech before it shit off. "Remind me that we need to fix the overhead" ticket said as clockwork looked over some blueprints while sipping his mug after switching to the conductors other hand. "You should probably go join your fellow students to be up too now miss Schnee" Ozpin said as they left the station through the office stairs leading somehow to a doorway next to Ozpin's clock tower.

It was nearing night as they walked into the outdoors. "Well, I better get to the ballroom now, good night professor Ozpin" Weiss said as she left to find the building. "Good night miss schnee and try not to get lost" he said staring off into the distance. "You can sense the danger coming too can't you clockwork" he said as clockwork appeared on his hand again. "That is right, and I also know that the crow up there is watching us intently" clockwork said hiding a flask into Ozpin's jacket as Ozpin chuckled seeing whose flask it was.

"So our debt also applies to here too" Nicola said as she and Nagoda were scrubbing the hotel clean while Cynthia helped set up stalls. "Yes, don't forget to work excitedly" wagon said taking selfies while posing on a barstool. As they were cleaning, Sora was busy looking over some instruments in a stand before picking up a violin. "Why does this see so familiar" he said as a flashback occurred. "Hey Sora, can you play us a song" a younger Nagoda said as a younger Cynthia jumped around him. "Sure why not" he said as he held up a violin. The flashback then ended just before he started to play. "I remember now" he said picking up the instrument and testing it out, tuning the strings as he began to play.

"Is Sora playing his violin again?" Cynthia said as they all stopped to listen to his music. Even Tristan who fell asleep woke up to listen to Sora play. After he finished, Sora heard the sound of clapping as Cynthia and Nagoda ran up to him giving him a large hug. "How did we forget that you could play so amazingly" Cynthia said as Sora began to blush. "Yeah man, you should play some more" Nagoda said as Tristan got up to find a room in the hotel to sleep.

Just then explosions sounded outside as a dark train whistle sounded out. **"Emergency, we have kurainers attacking the outside cliffs. Get on the train and let's fight them off."** They then began to enter the ressha as they took off outside. The ressha then went through the tunnels leaving from an exit opening up in the emerald forest. "Ehh, what is that giant mech?" Nagoda said watching as two other kurainers transformed and landed next to the first kurainers robo. "Ressha Gattai" he then called out as the trains came together.

" **Thank you for riding, ToQ-Oh is complete".**

"Complete, ToQ-Oh" they said transformed in the control room. They then went forward and slashed the fumikiriken at one of the kurainer robo only for the other two to punch them from opposing sides allowing the third one to shoot at them. "How are we going to fight three of them at the same time" Nicola said only for ticket to appear from the red ressha terminal. "Take this and summon the shield ressha" he mumbled with the ressha in his mouth as Nagoda took it. "Shield ressha" he said summoning the ressha. **"Shield Ressha".**

A bluish green ressha then came out of the tunnels flipping into the air while turning into a shield. They then began to use the shield to block the shooting and to protect beacon from the attack. **"Fumikiriken ressha slash".** Copies of the fumikiriken appeared closing like a train gate while manifestations of the resshas circled the three Kurainer robos. As they left the scene, ToQ-Oh was seen rushing forward slashing them with the sword causing them to split into halves before exploding. "We did it" they cheered seeing Ruby cheering for them on the courtyard while Blake stood near the doorway.

"Is that the giant train mecha you were talking about?" Weiss asked walking towards Ruby. "Yep, isn't it awesome!" She said as clockwork showed up on Weiss hand. "They are the best ressha you could ever see" he said sipping his mug as Weiss tried to look inside to see what he was drinking only for him to disappear before she could. "What are they drinking, Coffee or Tea" she asked as Ruby just shrugged. "I want a giant train that can transform too" she said walking forward, only for the trapdoor to open up again and drop Ruby down into the staircase. "I found something" Ruby said as Weiss jumped down followed by Yang and Blake who either saw her sister fall into a hole or wanted to see where a mysterious hole led too.

"This is the stairway to the Substation to those Ressha I think their called" Weiss said as Ruby zipped down the stairs as the ressha returned to the station to get checked. "This. Is. AWESOME" she said looking at all the workers wearing animal masks as they waited for customers. "I wonder if they are Faunus or people" Blake said as she saw some with Faunus traits that blended with the masks. "Oh, more people. Welcome to Beacon Substation" Conductor said as ticket looked out the window. "Why are there more people down here, don't you four have somewhere to go right now" ticket shouted.

Meanwhile outside vale, a town was begining to grow dark with flickering lights. A golden trash can like kaijin then entered the town causing the name to change in a flicker of darkness. "Hold up Bucket shadow, I need to pick someone up" said Baron Scopro as he went over to a restaurant turning into a human form as he entered the establishment. "Welcome, how may I help you" said a chef greeting the disguised Scopro who looked like an Italian aristocrat.

"I heard a rumor that one of your chefs make amazing meals" he said sitting at a table. "Yeah that would be Tom, he graduated at cooking school second best of his class over near mistral" the man said passing Scopro a menu. "I would like for Tom to surprise me with a meal" the baron said as the waiter went into the kitchen. "Bucket shadow, you may eat the food after I'm done here" he said to the shadow kaijin outside the window. "Understood sir".

After a couple minutes, the waiter brought out a plate with a freshly prepared apple risotto as baron Scopro placed a napkin on his neck and prepared himself. "Enjoy your meal" the waiter said leaving, wondering where all the customers went. As the baron took his first bite, he smiled in joy at the flavor in the meal. "Waiter, I would like to meet this chef Tom" he said finishing his meal. Soon, a fairly built man came out with a large knife shaped sword on his back. "I am Tom, did you enjoy your meal?" Tom asked as Baron Scopro revealed his true form making the man reach for his large knife only for the baron to hold him to the wall. "Your meal was exquisite, I've decided to take you with me" he said opening a box sucking in the chef who screamed as he he was sucked in.

"Bucket shadow, it's your time to shine" he said leaving the restaurant while entering a gold and black scorpion themed kurainer.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it took a while as I couldn't get past some parts of this chapter but thanks to brave kid I had some ideas to finish this chapter. If you like this story, maybe leave a review, follow, or favorite if you wish to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N – I welcome you to my fifth chapter in this story. Thank you people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed for any of my stories even with the mistakes within them. Sorry if it took a while to get this chapter out but distractions are plentiful, such as chemistry. Also I hope you enjoy this first scene before the opening song as it was an idea that I thank Brave Kid for as he was helping me with some details and came up with the idea. Also I realized that I messed up on dialogue finally after so many chapters and stories. I knew I was messing something up so thank you for reading through my mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor/Clockwork and Ozpin'"  
(Time Skip/song insert)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 5

Story Start.

"At least we are getting paid to help clear out some Grimm" said Coco Adel as she and her team were out in the emerald forest to prepare the grounds for the initiation test.

"Think about it like this coco, more shopping money at least" Velvet said jumping over a boarbatusk as yatsuhashi smashed it with his large sword. Currently, Ozpin had sent several teams of more experienced students out to lower the population of Grimm for the initiation test as the sudden influx of darkness caused a widespread increase to the Grimm population.

"Sir, thank you for taking some time to allow me to learn from you" said a large hulking red and white armored humanoid Ursa with a large warhammer on its back.

"It's no problem Agro, you wish to learn so I will teach you" said a black general like machine being as they walked into view of team CFVY.

"What is that thing and is that some kinda mutated Ursa?" Coco said as Velvet took a picture which faded out the general but still showed the armored Ursa. The two then stopped with Agro growling dangerously.

"It seems we have some guests" Schwarz said noticing the flash of the camera as they turned towards team CFVY with them preparing for a battle.

Agro then reached for his hammer only for Schwarz to put out a hand stopping him. "Let me handle this one, watch and learn" he said walking forward. The first to attack was coco who began firing her Gatling gun at the shadow general as he pulled out his sword and began slicing through all the bullets as Fox rushed forward. He then attempted to punch Schwarz only for him to be countered and smacked across the face, punched in the gut, and kicked into the air knocking the man into a tree cracking a rib and causing him to fall into spiky bush leaving many cuts and thorns to cover him leaving him to suffer.

"Fox" Coco yelled as Yatsuhashi rushed forward swinging his large sword at the smaller general. As he swung down, Schwarz just chuckled.

"How weak" Schwarz chuckled appearing behind Yatsuhashi sheathing his sword with a click as the larger man stayed still before almost dropping his sword and falling to his knees with many cuts laying across his body bleeding onto the ground, his aura depleted as he used his large sword as a stand to hold up his body before falling into unconsciousness.

"Yatsuhashi". It was then that Velvet sent out a distress signal from her scroll calling for back up as she and coco both began to fire at the general with velvet using a dust hologram of coco's handbag. Schwarz however blocked all the bullets near him as he rushed forward meeting coco who had turned her weapon back into a handbag to meet his charge while Agro just withstood any stray bullet that hit his armor.

She then blocked his first couple strikes with velvet joining in with some kicking only for the general to quickly overpower the two knocking them into some trees where Velvet was knocked unconscious with her arm breaking with a snapping sound as her aura depleted. "You bastard" Coco snarled through gritting teeth holding her left arm with a small stream of blood on her lip only for the air to be knocked out of her from a fist to the gut, knocking her out cold.

"Lesson #1, Be prepared for anything during a battle and be swift to take down your enemies" he said to Agro as he swirled around as a kurainer picked up both shadows as other students began arriving at what could only be called a slaughter with the destruction left behind.

(Insert ToQger Opening)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

 **(Go for it Go(x23))** we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

 **(Hateshinai senro no** **muko gawa)** Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

 **(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?)** it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

 **(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko)** the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

 **(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! )** it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

 **(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose)** it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Tristan falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

 **(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo)** back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

 **(Yubisashikakunin go go go)** they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

 **(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? )** the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

 **(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION)** it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

 **(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!)** it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

 **(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go)** it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

"Excuse me, coming through. Injured students to the infirmary" said Professor Peach as several teams were coming back into the school ground with the initiates watching.

The campus was chaos currently with many students either having minor injuries or some major ones after lowering the Grimm population further. However, four students were currently in a near fatal condition with cracked ribs and either bleeding out or punctured organs from injuries. They were currently being brought to the infirmary care unit on stretchers with IV drips as their auras were in dangerously low conditions and not healing them.

"What happened" Ruby said staring at one of the students, a rabbit Faunus who seemed to have awoken but still injured. She tried to speak but it seemed to hurt her, she did however managed to drop a photo before falling back into unconsciousness. Picking up the photo, Ruby gasped as she saw the large armored knight Ursa in the photo as well as a blurred out figure next to it.

"What is it?" Weiss asked taking the photo before being shocked at what she saw. "A mutated Ursa, that's what they fought to give them those injuries?" She said not noticing the blurred out figure as she went over to give the photo to Peach. As Weiss went to give the photo to Peach, Tristan, Cynthia, and Sora ran over to see what had happened.

"Did you see the kurainer that flew away earlier?" Sora asked with everyone saying no. He then began noticing as everyone began to doubt themselves and their motives leading to some darkness to smog around them before it began streaming into the emerald forest.

"Everyone, cheer up and think positive" Tristan said as a large boy with a chest plate walked up to him.

"Why don't you just shut up you stupid dirty Faunus" he shouted going to punch Tristan only for Sora to grab his fist and squeeze. Soon a look of pain overcame the boy as he struggled to get Sora to release his fist.

"I don't take kindly to anyone bullying my friends" Sora said pushing the future student back as Ozpin coughed as he showed up. "Hello Sir" Sora quickly said as Ozpin stood between the two boys.

"If you are going to fight, at least do it in the training arena with a teacher watching" he sighed as he and clockwork sipped their mugs. "'The initiation will be on hold until later this afternoon for the teachers to scout the forest'" they said sipping their drinks as students began to grumble in annoyance.

"You three are needed for a mission from Ticket" Clockwork said waving his free hand around. He then began to shoo them away as Ruby overheard them. Ruby then went over to Yang while Weiss watched.

"Yang, they are going on a mission. Let's sneak onto their trains" Ruby whispered only for Weiss to grab her arm and turn her around. Weiss then observed Ruby closely before sighing.

"If you are going to sneak into one of those trains at least take me with you" she sighed as Ruby seemed to glow before grabbing her and speeding down the tunnels. Yang soon followed after with Blake silently following curious about what they were doing.

Down in the substation, the Ressha were currently being worked on by the animal masked workers as they were finishing the repairs and check ups. "Quickly, let's get on" Weiss whispered as they silently got onto the pink ressha just as the barriers reactivated. Inside, they hid just as Nagoda walked by dressed up in a cleaning apron.

He sighed as he walked through the halls tiredly passing by the four girls not noticing them at all. "Why did I have to eat so much" he sighed dusting some seats until the overhead sounded out for boarding passengers. He then excitedly cheered throwing off his apron and rushing to get to the front of the train as the not yet team RWBY got out of hiding to see a rainbow barrier flash around the ressha as the others checked in.

With the ToQGers, they were currently being shown a map by ticket. "You see this flashing black spot on the map? That is a shadow town, any black spots that flash are shadow towns that are being taken by the shadow line so let's go and free this station" ticket said using a large wood pointer to show off the map.

"I see, can I fight off my debt?" Nagoda said raising his hand.

"You can not fight off your debts or I won't have any cleaning partners" Wagon said posing and taking selfies on her food cart. They the began to take off with the red ressha whistling as it rode onto the tracks. As they took off, wagon didn't notice as a black sleeved arm grabbed some food trays and left cards of lien in there place. They also didn't notice as a reddish blur went out the door going to the other ressha holding onto four platters of food.

As they rode along, they flew over the own of vale and saw the station where they fought the saber shadow. Soon they were out of vale and into the forests outside the city following alongside a road before splitting off into some tracks. "This forest is beautiful" Sora said as he watched the passing by wildlife run alongside the ressha before splitting back into the woods. He then saw a crow of all things fly alongside the trains before flying higher.

"It seems I'm missing some lunches, I guess some of the newer workers took some and left money behind to pay for them" wagon said picking up some lien from her cart. "This won't do, we don't accept lien on the rainbow line, only hard work" she said placing the lien into the counter as she went around the train carts. It was then that Blake took back the lien Ruby had left behind for the meals they had eaten.

"They apparently don't accept money here" Blake said returning to her reading as she passed Ruby her money.

Soon the lights flashed in the compartments as the overhead speakers started while the trains stopped slowly. **"We are having issues going forward with the tracks to the town missing, luckily we have the car carrier ressha hooked up so good luck finding the Shadow"** ticket said through the speakers as the cart behind them began shifting around. Looking out the window, they saw a spherical barrier of dark energy.

Soon, Nicola and the others were rushing past them in their suits not even noticing them or Yang who was sleeping on one of the seats next to the door in their rush to see the new ressha. "It's a giant ramp to launch us like rockets!" Cynthia shouted excitedly jumping up and down looking over Nagoda's shoulder. They then got into cars of their color that seemed to shimmer in the light. "Blast off" Cynthia shouted as her car was launched into the dark barrier stalling for a second before breaking through. Just as the barrier reformed, a black crow smacked into it sending black lightning shocks into the bird.

Next to be launched was Tristan in his blue car as he too broke through with the crow following through with him still having black electrical shocks course through its body. "Fire in the hole" Nagoda said as he got launched over the barrier hitting the near the top as he broke through. Inside the darkness, the cars dispersed into light particles leaving them to have to land from however high they were. As he was falling and screaming, he was hit by Nicola's car entering the town sending him in front of a restaurant face first into the ground. Looking around, the sky seemed normal but with a purple tinge and miasma around.

The building seemed to be boarded up with a sign saying out of business. Leaving the building was a man in a business suit. "Hey what happened here?" Nagoda asked as the man ran up to him.

"Please, do you have any food?" He begged grabbing Nagoda's arms and kneeling. "Please, I'll do anything. I need food for my kids. You don't need to give me food but give some to my children" he said as two young boys looked out from a car in front of the closed restaurant.

Reaching into his jacket, Nagoda pulled out three apples. "I was saving this but I think you three need them more" he said smiling as he placed the apples into the hands of the man.

"Thank you" he said rushing to his car only for the apples to fly out of his hand and into a large garbage can like monsters mouth.

"I knew I smelt some food around here" the shadow said laughing while patting its belly as the man began crying again. Nagoda then pulled out his ressha and ran up to the shadow.

"Shadow, you will not get away with taking food from others and starving them" he said as he punched bucket shadow backwards and opening his henshin brace.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

"ToQ Change" he then inserted the red ressha and slammed the brace down on it as he ran forward.

 **ToQ Ichigo, ToQ Ichigo.**

He then pulled out a ToQ blaster and began firing at the shadow. "Take this" he then changed it to sword form and slashed the shadow doing some damage as the shadow knocked him away with its large arms.

"Give me all your food" he said only for Nagoda to shrug.

"I don't have anymore" Nagoda said rushing forward to fight again only for the shadow to jump away.

"If you don't have any food then I'm leaving" it said hoping away from building to building.

"Come back here" Nagoda said watching the shadow jump away and suck up a crate of oranges causing another cry of despair to sound out. Looking towards the children and their father, Nagoda noticed as more darkness flew off their bodies entering the barrier around the town. Nagoda then saw a nearby fishing shop and a river behind it.

"Don't worry, I know how to fish so you guys can eat if we catch anything" Nagoda said hopping into the destroyed door of the building before leaving with four poles and some bait to fish with.

With the others, they managed to find each other at the edge of town. "Where's Nagoda?" Cynthia asked as she looked around as Nicola was staring innocently into the air while whistling. Tristan then shook his head while sighing.

"What happened" he asked as Nicola explained what had happened.

"So what your saying is you hit him with your car" Sora said before smacking her in the back of the head. As she fell over, a peach fell out of her clothing prompting a crowd of people to gather.

"Please feed us" they shouted as darkness flew off them in rivers before they began to fight.

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!" Cynthia shouted causing the people to stop. "Now what's going on with this town" she said as the mayor walked out of the crowd on a cane.

"A monster appeared and ate all our food starving us, our best huntsman disappeared one night and the rest have been hospitalized by the monster" he said as laughing sounded out causing the townspeople to panic and run to shelters with the mayor following. A single crow landed on a lamppost and watched as bucket shadow appeared.

"I smell food" he said going to grab the peach only for Nicola to get to it first. She then tossed it into the air before tripping the kaijin.

"You don't steal food from people" she shouted getting into position with the others following suit. "If we don't defeat you, then Nagoda will for this outrage" she said as they began transforming.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

"ToQ Change". Hey then began to transform with bucket shadow still following the peach with his eyes.

 **ToQ Nigo, Sango, Yongo, Gogo**

"Let's get him" Nicola shouted rushing forward with her sword as Tristan tried and failed to stop her. She then went to slash at the shadow only for her to hit the peach on accident as it fell down slicing it in half. "MY PEACH" she shouted as bucket shadow opened his mouth causing the peach slices to be sucked towards his mouth. "It's mine" Nicola said grabbing both halves and rolling away while the others fired into the shadows mouth.

"OW, don't shoot people in the mouth when their eating its rude" the kaijin said as he tripped Nicola and grabbed he peaches. He then ate them and jumped onto a roof top. "I smell fish!" He shouted as he jumped away only for Nicola to grab him causing her to be dragged along with him.

"Wait for us" they cried out running after the two gluttons. As they chased after, they too began smelling fish being cooked in the air and ran towards it. As the bucket shadow landed with Nicola falling off a couple feet behind him, he was pulled up by a snare net trapping him.

"What is this, let me out and feed me" he said to Nagoda who was cooking four semi large fish. He then passed one to the man and his children before getting one himself.

"Nope, now we get to eat in front of you" he said biteing into the fish while taunting the shadow. He then finished eating the fish and tossed the bones in front of the cryjng shadow. "That is for starving people, you don't take food from the hungry" he said as Nicola appeared agreeing with him.

Just as the rest of the ToQGers appeared not transformed, bucket shadow growled out before screaming as he sliced through the net holding him. He then angrily smashed the bones in front of him in rage as he focused on Nagoda. "I'll kill you for that" he said charging forward as they all prepared their brace.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

As the brace called this out, the white lines smacked the bucket shadow away into the air before he landed back near the fish bones. "ToQ Change" they said together this time as their ressha flew around them.

 **ToQ Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, Yongo, Gogo.**

"Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQGer" they shouted in a pose like a train as the shadow and the people who ran to the fishing shop watched on. "Shuppatsu Shinko!"

They then ran forth like a train before each of them separated with a slash to bucket shadows face. The shadow then opened its mouthy I attack prompting Sora to shove his Tunnel Axe into the mouth with the blades holding the mouth open. "HAAAAAAAAAHH" Cynthia screamed slamming the signal hammer onto its mouth closing it on the blades of the tunnel axe as sparks flew off while Sora yanked it out dealing large amounts of damage to the shadow as it cried out in pain.

"That hurt" it shouted going to slam its fist into Sora only for Nicola and Nagoda to slash away his arm.

"Renketsu Bazooka" Nicola said as they combined their weapons while Nagoda pulled out the imagination ressha. "Food Avalanche" she said as they fired the train which disappeared. Then on top of the shadow dropped a mountain of exploding food.

"Too much food" he said falling over as he exploded.

"Yeah, we got him" they celebrated as the townspeople cheered on in happiness of the defeat of this food plaguing monster. It was then that the darkness surrounding the town began to be absorbed by the flaming remains do the shadow causing him to revive and become a giant.

"More food" he said as he groggily stood up from his revival from the darkness he had absorbed.

"Ressha Gattai"

 **Red Ressha, Blue Ressha, Yellow Ressha, Green Ressha, Pink Ressha.**

As the ressha formed together, inside the pink ressha was currently unofficial team RWBY. "What's going on" Weiss asked as the ressha slowly moved upwards causing them to fall sideways down the train with yang waking up by hitting her face on a pole.

"What are you doing here" ticket shouted at the four students who were currently hanging onto poles as to not fall down into the doorway to the other carts. "This isn't a stabilizing platform, here grab hold and don't let go" he said as a bright rope wrapped around the girls as they were transported to the conductors cabin.

"Now if you four don't mind, **Thank you for riding, ToQ-Oh is complete".** "All aboard, ToQ-Oh".

Once inside the conductors cabin, they had a large screen showing the battle from within the giant mech. ToQ-Oh then began moving forward on its rails only for bucket shadow to move forth. "If there's no food then I'll eat you all" he said hitting ToQ-Oh trapping its left arm.

"ToQ Slash" Nagoda said slashing the shadow at close range doing not much damage as the attack wasn't fully charged but it was enough to release his grip on the arm of ToQ-Oh. They then dodged under an arm before slashing the shadow from behind and kicking him away. "Fumikiriken" they said as two rail crossing pokes blocked in the shade as ressha a flew by. Soon came ToQ-Oh as it sliced through the ever hungry shadow Kaijin. As ToQ-Oh deformed, a large bite mark was in the side of one of the carts of the pink ressha where Ruby and the others were hiding.

"It's a good thing I moved you four to the cub doctors room or you would have been bitten with the cart" Ticket said as Nicola and the others entered.

"Hey it's Ruby and her friends!" Nagoda said as he ran up as he and Nicola began to question what they were doing on the ressha. As they were returning, they barely noticed as the same crow from earlier had gone faster then the trains towards beacon. When they returned to the station, they were met by Professor Ozpin and Glynda.

"Hello professors" Ruby said quietly with Glynda staring intently at them as if thinking of punishments.

"Good evening you four, it seems you are just in time to get to the initiation but first we need to talk about your punishments for sneaking out onto a dangerous mission" he said with Clockwork agreeing as he appeared. "These two are the managers of this station so after the initiation, you will be cleaning up the place for about a week" clockwork stated sipping its mug as they all groaned in protest.

"Is that an invitation for another week of cleaning I hear?" Glynda said as the four students raced off to the cliffs to take the initiation. "We can't protect them forever" Glynda said watching the four potential students running off segueing before turning to the five people leaving the trains.

"I know, that's why we are here though, to train them up to fight their battles" he said as they left the station to check on the initiation.

 **A/N : This chapter is finished. I got a cold on the weekend after a field trip leading to some painful headaches. I would like to thank brave kid for the support for me being sick and for not updating on time so thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor/Clockwork and Ozpin'"  
(Time Skip/song insert)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 6

Story Start.

(Insert Ressha Sentai ToQger Opening Theme)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

 **(Go for it Go(x23))** we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

 **(Hateshinai senro no muko gawa)** Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

 **(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?)** it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

 **(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko)** the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

 **(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! )** it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

 **(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose)** it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Sora falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

 **(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo)** back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

 **(Yubisashikakunin go go go)** they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

 **(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? )** the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

 **(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION)** it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

 **(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!)** it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

 **(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go)** it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known together as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester." Four men stood at attention as they were called forth to be announced their teams with a large screen showing their face and names.

The screen then cleared as four more faces showed up along with the letters JNPR. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyhrra Nikos, Nora Valkerie. The four of you gathered the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR (juniper). Led by Jaune Arc". As Ozpin congratulated Jaune, Pyhrra gave a playful push using just a bit too much force knocking Jaune over while Clockwork sipped his mug.

The next team was showed all girls. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Yang then hugged Ruby as she was shocked at being the leader as they left the stage.

"This year will be interesting to say the least" Ozpin said after the microphone had been turned off. He then left the stage and went into a doorway leading to the substation with Glynda following. As he reached the ground floor of the station, he saw a large train being built on with many of the Rainbow line crew working on it. The new train looked to be a mix between a stealth bomber and a bullet train.

"Is that a new ressha!" Cynthia said as the rest of the ToQGers walked up to her to see the commotion.

"Yes and we need you five to imbue it with your imagination for it to be complete" Ticket said as Clockwork nodded in agreement.

"This new ressha is called the stealth ressha so use your imagination to fuel it with powers you believe it can have" Clockwork stated as they all looked at the newly completed ressha and began to concentrate. Soon both the ressha and themselves began glowing as the ressha absorbed the light. They then grew tired as the light surrounding them faded.

"Why are we so tired now" Triatan said sitting down on a bench. Alongside him was Cynthia and Sora as they were panting from exhaustion.

"I'm so hungry!" Nagoda complained as his and Nicola's stomachs growled loudly as one of the Rainbow workers wearing a fish mask opened a noodle stand and waved them over. "FOOOOD!" He shouted as he and Nicola ran over using their passes buy themselves food.

"The drain of imbuing the ressha with imagination can be taxing on people in different ways. For instance, you three became exhausted while those two are extremely hungry to the point of eating out that stand" Clockwork said pointing towards the laughing shop owner who was revealed to be an old man as Nagoda and Nicola were eating out of giant half man sized bowls and finishing the broth.

"All done and full, I'm going to explore the campus" Nagoda said while Nicola went to explore the new ressha with a skip in her step.

"Let's take a quick nap to recover our strength" Sora stated as he fell asleep, falling on the others as they cried out in surprise.

* * *

(At Castle Terminal)

Inside a dimly lit hallway was Agro walking towards a kurainer with a shadow with chains covering its body and a couple Kuros. Just then, Schwarz walked up to him from the end of the hall.

"Where are you going Agro" he said as he stood in front of Agro.

"I'm going to challenge those ToQGers to battle with my own Shadow" Agro said as Schwarz chuckled. He then moved out of the way and called some Kuros to start the kurainer.

"Sounds interesting, I'll be watching your fight to see how much you've learned" replied Schwarz as he gave Agro his warhammer. As Agro got into the kurainer, Schwarz turned to face a dark part of the hall. "What do you want Salem" he said as the wall lit to show Salem leaning on it.

She then smirked as she walked up to Schwarz. "Why are you so nice to those freaks, they aren't that important you know. They are just toys to be used and thrown away" Salem said circling around Schwarz.

"Unlike you, I'm open to my students which lets us trust each other. You keep your allies in the dark while mine know my intentions and I believe in their potential" Schwarz said as he cut her off and went towards an open balcony.

"They don't need to know about our plans, they just need to distract Ozpin and his Huntsmen while we deal with the real threat" Salem said walking over to him.

"Oh, and what would happen should they find what you really are" Schwarz said watching Agro's Kurainer leave the darkness barrier. Salem just smiled at the thought of betrayal.

"Then their use is at its end should they wish to betray me" she said disappearing back to her world.

* * *

On Beacons campus was Nagoda strolling about. He was exploring the school campus to find out where everything is. "That's a really tall tower" he said looking at Ozpins Office building as someone bumped into him.

"Watch where your going you idiot" said Cardin as he pushed Nagoda with his team agreeing.

"You bumped into me" Nagoda said getting up to see Cardin and his team walking away. As Nagoda turned to continue his exploration, he heard a voice scream in pain. Looking back, he saw Cardin pulling the tail of a Wolf Faunus girl. Memories of the past then resurfaced in Nagoda's mind of how some of his friends used to get bullied. Those memories then changed to show Nagoda and Sora chasing the bullies away while their friends cried behind them.

"Look at this thing, maybe we should tear it and those ears off" he said tugging on the tail while the girl cried out in pain as They laughed. Nagoda then jump kicked Cardin in the face knocking him away from the girl.

"Run, I'll handle them" he said protectively blocking her from the bullies. She then nodded in thanks and ran off as Cardin stood back up.

"Why would you protect that animal, it's nothing but wasted space" Cardin said as he pulled out his mace. "Faunus are inferior to humans in every way possible and deserve to be beneath us" he said swinging his mace only for Nagoda to block it.

"Everyone has equal rights and should be treated the same. It's people like you that cause others to suffer, to make them lose faith in themselves" he said kneeing Cardin in his not armored gut and pushing him away. Cardin then sent his team forward only for black lines to appear in between the two of them as an overhead speaker spoke.

 **"A train from the Shadow Line is about to arrive, Wait behond the black lines of you value your life"**

As team CRDL jumped back along with Nagoda, a large black train rode past revealing a giant armored Ursa wielding a War Hammer and small amount of Kuros behind him. Next to the Giant Ursa was a black kaijin covered in dark silver chain links.

"I am Agro, an officer under the shadow line and student of General Schwarz" spoke the Ursa as he lifted his hammer. "I challenge the ToQGers to battle with my Link shadow" he said smashing his hammer into the ground and summoning two smaller Ursa next to him.

"A Shadow Ursa?" Nagoda said while Cardin looked on at the sight in front of him.

"Team CRDL, Engage the Grimm and monsters" Cardin said running forward with his Mace as his team hesitated. Cardin ran up and smashed his mace into Agro's armor. This did nothing as Agro shrugged it off and punched Cardin in the chest cracking his armor and knocking him back. Nagoda then went up to catch him as his team was frozen in fear. "Team, Fight the enemy" he commanded as he pushed Nagoda away and pushed his team towards the Kuros only for them to run away.

"Everyone is still recovering" Nagoda said as he pulled back his Henshin brace.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

"ToQ Change" he said as Cardin looked on confused as he inserted his Ressha and slammed it back as the Kuros began to fire at them.

 **ToQ Ichigo, ToQ Ichigo.**

Nagoda then pulled out the tail slasher and slashed at the Ursa knocking them back. Unknown to them at that moment was a black cloud in the sky. Within this cloud of darkness was a screen showing Schwarz the battle.

"I hope that muscle head loses so I can have my turn to fight" Lupo said as Schwarz pulled his sword only to be blocked by the guitar.

"Do not insult my student" Schwarz said only for Salem and Scopro to pull them apart.

"This looks intresting to watch with a meal so don't ruin it for me" Scopro said eating a plate of gourmet food as Salem sat next to him watching the ToQGer rush into attack. "Would you like some Madam or are you busy scheming now that you've reunited with your brother" Scopro said as he offered another dish brought by the chef from before wearing a scorpion emblem on his head.

"Thank you for the offer and my scheming is only to distract Ozpin from realizing our true plans" Salem said taking the plate and began eating while Schwarz and Lupo watched the screen.

Back to the battle, Nagoda was currently dodging Agro's war hammer as he slashed at his armor while Cardin fought the Ursa. "You won't be able to get through my armor" he said sending a wave of darkness from his body empowering the Ursa and knocking back the two of them. The Ursa then grew larger spines on their backs and grew stronger from the influx of darkness.

"Just watch me beat these monsters by myself" Cardin said as he ran towards the chain shadow and cawing his mace. Cardin was then knocked away as a large chain whip was used to toss him. This awoke another memory which showed Nagoda walking through the woods when he saw the bully being forced up a cliff by older kids before they ran away when a Grimm appeared.

"Link shadow, get that man in the armor" Agro said as the shadow fired a beam of chains toward Cardin. Cardin then flinched in fear as Nagoda saw the beam.

"Watch out" Nagoda shouted jumping in the way of the blast only to be confused when it stuck to him and continued on connecting to Cardin. The chains then forcefully stuck them together with Cardin's right side being stuck to Nagoda's left side chaining their limbs and body together.

"Get off me you dumb animal lover" Cardin said hitting Nagoda with his mace trying to hit him away while Nagoda tried to block with his sword.

 **"Grand Smasher"** Agro said running forward as his hammer became coated in darkness causing it to grow in size as he smashed the hammer upwards knocking the two of them up into the air. He then jumped up and smashed his hammer sideways launching them into one of the dorm buildings.

"So weak. Link Shadow, wreck havoc while I search for the others" Agro said taking the Ursa with him leaving Link Shadow the Kuros.

"Right" Link shadow said as he began to link things to people causing a panic among the students even sticking a trash can to one unlucky mans back.

* * *

"That hurt" Nagoda said as he tried to stand up as his transformation ended. Keyword being tried as he was pulled back down when Cardin tried getting up using their chained arms. "Hold on we're stuck together here" he said as Cardin tried to force his way out of the chains only for them to squeeze and stick harder to each other.

"Get me out of these chains" he said as Nagoda slapped him. "What was that for you animal lover" he said as Nagoda forced them upright using the nearby desk as a support.

"If you haven't noticed, he more you struggle with it the tighter it gets and I don't want to lose my arm and leg" Nagoda said as the door opened to reveal Team RWBY entering.

"Yang, this is the right Dorm number right?" Ruby whispered while Yang was laughing at them.

"We'll leave you two alone for your bondage time" Yang said closing the door laughing as Nagoda tried and failed to move forward when Cardin stood still.

"If we're going to move then we need to move together idiot" Cardin said as he kept Nagoda from falling.

"Right, now let's get back at Yang really quick" Nagoda replied pulling out two water balloons and passing one to Cardin. They then moved together and stood at the door, knocking.

"Are you fini-" Weiss said before two water balloons hit her in the face.

"Uh, wrong person, RUN" he said turning and falling with Cardin trying to go the other way.

"Oooohhhh, you two are in trouble" Ruby said snickering as they stood up to see a fuming Weiss holding Myrtenaster in her hand.

"I'm out" Cardin said picking up Nagoda and jumping out the window to avoid a woman's wrath just as an ice crystal flew out over them. They then began to run as Weiss shot bolts of ice towards them. "It's your fault these monsters are here isn't it" Cardin said as they saw people struggling about with other objects or people stuck to them.

"I didn't know that they were going to attack so quickly after that last one" Nagoda said pulling Cardin to the right to avoid another Ice bolt causing them to land on the ground with Cardin groaning in pain. "You okay?" Nagoda asked looking at Cardin to see a blood stain on his left arm.

"I'm fine" Cardin replied only for Nagoda to hold him down and tear part of his sleeve off. He then wet some with the nearby water fountain an cleaned off the wound as Cardin's aura began to heal him. "Why help a useless person like me" he said as Nagoda began to tie the ripped cloth on. "You saw how my team left me, I'm someone who just beats on others who are weaker then me" he said wincing as Nagoda tightened the cloth.

"Why not, I'm chained to you and I think you can be better as a person" Nagoda replied tightening the cloth some more as he helped Cardin up. They then walked to a nearby bench as people around them were panicking.

"You know I probably wouldn't do the same as you're doing now" Cardin said as they sat down. "I'm not as soft as you are, those who are weak should be left below the strong to rot" he said relaxing as his arm stitched itself up.

"I'd rather view it as being strong" Nagoda said as he looked at their tied up arms at their side. "Only see who can share their strength with others and help those in need can call themselves truly strong" he said lifting his free hand and pointing to the sky.

"Hey Nagoda, I heard screaming and saw people stuck together. What's happening, is it a shadow attack" Nicola said as a now rested up Cynthia, Tristan, and Sora were arriving.

"It's a Shadow that links things together if you can see me and Cardin here" he said as Sora went up to Cardin.

"Why is this guy chained to you?" Sora asked looking at Cardin. He then was about to tug him forward only for Nagoda to stop him.

"He was the only person around with the courage to help me fight the shadows that arrived as his team ran in fear" Nagoda stated as Cardin looked at him in shock for defending him. "He might be a bully but he wanted to help fight the greater threat when he saw it".

Gun fire then shot out around them as Kuros appeared surrounding them. The center of the Kuros then opened up to show Agro with his war hammer lifted onto his armored shoulder. "ToQGers, Fight me!" He shouted smashing the ground open as his two Ursa roared out while Link Shadow walked up to him.

"Alright then. Cardin, help me transform as our arms are stuck together" Nagoda said as they all lined up.

"Fine, but I want a hit in on that creature you call a shadow" he said placing the ressha into the opened brace.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

As the lines fell down, Link shadow and Agro stepped over as if to challenge those words. "ToQ Change" they said as Cardin looked at the trains flying around him as it formed a suit around Nagoda and his friends.

 **ToQ Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, Yongo, Gogo.**

As Nagoda was posing, Cardin was being dragged along with his sliding. Soon they got into their train pose with Cardin off to the side being the left arm for Nagoda's pose.

"Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQGer" they said posing as Cardin awkwardly stood on the side embarrassingly.

"Shuppatsu Shinko!"

Everyone except Nagoda and Cardin then split up in different areas to battle Kuros and the Link shadow while Nagoda and Cardin went towards Agro. Pulling out the rail slasher, Nagoda slashed Agro across his chest armor while Cardin held back his hammer using his mace. They then switched places with Nagoda blocking the hammer as Cardin swung his mace knocking Agro back slightly. "Nagoda, Switch" Sora said swinging his axe at Agro sending sparks flying while Nagoda and Cardin went to fight Link shadow.

"Someone strong to fight" Agro said as he and Sora matched each other blow for blow with neither getting a hit on the other. As they battled, Nagoda and Cardin were off to help Tristan fight the Link shadow, smacking away any Kuros in their way. They were then stopped by an Ursa which slammed into the ground in front of them. Just as it was about to run at them, a halberd hit it in the face and knocked it to the side. Looking towards where the weapon came from, Cardin grew excited as they saw the rest of Team CRDL ready for battle.

"We aren't running this time Cardin!" Dove said as he slashed at a Kuro only for it to go right through it. "Eh?" He said as he blocked the swing from its black axe. "How come we can't hit them but Cardin can?" He said attempting to attack it again only for his weapon to phase through.

"Cardin can imagine himself hitting them so he can, you just need to use your imagination while you swing" Nagoda said as Sky and Russel attacked the Ursa. Dove then imagined his sword slicing into the Kuros as he swung at them getting sparks to fly off their chests as they recoiled back. Nagoda and Cardin then flipped over Russel as he sliced into the unprotected chest of the Ursa with quick swipes of his arms as multiple dust bolts and bullets struck the Kuros around them. Teams RWBY and JNPR had arrived to help the battle.

"Hah" Link shadow exclaimed swinging his large chain whip around while Tristan fired his Home Trigger. The large whip then wrapped around the blue ranger as the shadow used the whip to flick him into he air and slam him down multiple times. Nagoda then slashed apart the chains and sent a rail which wrapped around the shadow as Yang flew past them towards an Ursa.

"Are you alright Tristain?" Nagoda asked as they ran past getting a nod. He then began to slash into the tied up shadow as Cardin smashed his mace into each of Nagoda's slashes. As Nagoda tripped him with his sword, Cardin smashed him into the ground with his mace.

"Team RWBY, let's beat up that monster that hurt Team CFVY" Ruby announced as they rushed Agro while Sora left to meet with Nagoda.

"Team JNPR take out that Ursa and those henchmen"Jaune said as his team zoomed past him. Pyrrha then slammed her sword into the face of the second Ursa allowing Cynthia and Nicola to meet with Nagoda.

"Alright, let's link up our weapons" Nagoda said as they tossed their weapons into the air while Cardin holstered his mace. The weapons then came together and formed their bazooka.

"Renketsu Bazooka" they called out grabbing the device with Cardin helping to hold it for Nagoda.

"I know just the thing" Nagoda said looking towards the teams and Cardin as he pulled out the energy ressha and inserted it. "Beacon Team Leader Attack" he said as they fired. The ressha exploded halfway to the Link shadow into four silhouettes in different colors shaped like the Team Leaders surprising Cardin, Ruby, and Jaune. One was Silver and looked like Cardin, another was Green and shaped like Jaune, next was a Beige colored Coco, and finally was a Ruby colored Ruby. The Cardin and Jaune silhouettes slashed and smashed the shadow as they flew past while Coco's silhouette used its handbag to hit the shadow into the air. It was then that Ruby's silhouette began to spin like a twister with Crescent Rose slicing around and through the shadow officer.

"I won't die without proper dialogue" he said as his body slid apart and exploded. As he exploded, The chains connecting people then snapped and changed into darkness as Cardina and Nagoda separated. Rose petals then began to circle Agro and dissolved into darkness as he knocked away all of team RWBY and JNPR with a single swing of his hammer, depleting their auras to extremely low levels.

"It seems my time is up" he said as a Kurainer picked him up while the darkness from the chains flew towards the dead Link Shadow. The darkness then formed a large cloud of darkness until it revealed itself to be a giant Link shadow.

"I will Link everyone together" he shouted shooting a chain beam linking all of team RWBY to each others back and team JNPR by their left arms. Cardin dodged the beam as his own team was linked by their legs.

 **"Ressha Gattai"**

 **Red Ressha, Blue Ressha, Yellow Ressha, Green Ressha, Pink Ressha.**

Cardin and the others then watched as the Rainbow trains liked up forming the giant mech they had seen before the welcoming speech.

 **"Thank you for riding, ToQ-Oh is complete".** Ticket spoke as ToQ-Oh finished forming.

"All aboard, ToQ-Oh" they said only for the Pink ressha to shudder as they noticed the Bite still in the train cart. As they noticed, they were then smacked over by Link Shadows chain whip.

"Switch the Pink ressha for the new Stealth Ressha" Ticket said as he dropped the ressha into Nagoda's hand.

"Alright, Stealth Ressha" he called out while summoning it.

 **Stealth Ressha.**

The new ressha then appeared and replaced the Pink ressha as the left arm. It was now colored to look like starry night sky and brought a cape around the back of ToQ-Oh.

"Complete, Stealth ToQ-Oh" they said getting into a pose with the stealth ressha arm in front. Link shadow then swung his whip towards ToQ-Oh only for them to covers end levels with their cake and disappear. The whip flew right through where they used to stand.

"Where did they go?" He said looking around and not noticing the fist behind him. He was then punched forward as his chain whip was taken from his hand and tossed to the side.

"ToQ-Stealth Rocket Punch!" Nagoda shouted as ToQ-Oh pointed its left fist towards the shadow as the fist was fired out towards the link shadow smacking it straight on and exploded through the shadow.

"We did it!" Nicola shouted as she cheered on while all the chains around the teams broke and disappeared. They then went down to check on the teams only to find Cardin helping up Team RWBY as his team helped JNPR. This brought out another memory of Nagoda attracting the Grimms attention away from the Bully as he ran only for a shadowed figure to appear and smash the Grimm into the ground before disappearing.

"You guys alright" Cynthia said as Team RWBY and JNPR nodded and cheered at their victory.

"Hey, no Bye at all?" Sora shouted seeing Cardin and his team leaving after brushing past Nagoda. "So rude" he said going to help out team JNPR as Nagoda pulled out a note Cardin had put into his pocket. Reading it, he then folded it up and placed it into his pocket with the note reading 'Thank you'.

* * *

"I'm sorry I failed you" Agro said kneeling before Schwarz only for Schwarz to lift him up.

"You did just fine for your first attack, you beat them with strength and cunning like a true warrior" Schwarz stated patting Agro on the back as he walked off. Agro then quickly stood up and followed after into the darkening hallway.

* * *

(Later that night in the substation offices)

Around a large rounded table was Ticket, Conductor, Clockwork, Glynda, and Ozpin as they stood around a large blueprint. "The shadow line is becoming stronger and making new officers so we need to become just as strong as they are" Ticket said with clockwork nodding.

"And how would this be achieved?" Glynda stated as the two puppets unraveled the blueprint which showed various designs and diagrams. Looking over the designs, Glynda was amazed at how thorough the blueprint was as she noticed it was yet to be completed.

"By creating a new ToQGer of course" clockwork stated as he and Ozpin sipped their mugs as the words 'Project: ToQ Kishi' glowed on the top of the page.

 **A/N – This took so long to write due to rewriting certain parts over and over again to make it sound better though isomer parts still sound kinda rushed. Also school is finally out and finals are done so FREEDOM! I hope you enjoyed his chapter and if you did then good for you. This is Daozang signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

"Talking"  
 **Henshin Itashimasu!  
"Train Speakers/Weapon Noise"** _  
_'thinking'  
"'Ticket talking with conductor/Clockwork and Ozpin'"  
(Time Skip/song insert)  
 _Flashback_

Chapter 7

Story Start.

"This place just doesn't seem as good anymore now that my brother has returned" Salem said as she walked through the halls of her fortress. As she sat on her chair, she sighed slowly as she lifted one hand causing the pools of darkness to spawn more grimm while she fiddled with a scroll in her other. Footsteps soon caught her attention as the doorway opened up revealing a man with a slightly crazed look and a scorpion tail.

"What may I do for you my Queen?" the man said crouched over as he kneeled to his queen.

"Cut the act old friend. Everyone's out except for us and I've checked and destroyed any of those stupid mini cameras Arthur keeps setting up" she then said leaning on one arm. Tyrian then stood upright and stretched his arms. He then started to walk regularly towards his seat at the table and sat down with his arms on the table.

"Playing the act of a battle crazed maniac is hard work for someone like me" he said sounding less manic and more sane. "Is it true that your brother has finally returned to this wretched world?"

Salem smirked as Tyrian revealed his true self. "Why yes, my older brother has finally returned to Remnant with the Shadow Line and he got married" she said reverting to her true form.

"Well that is just rude to not invite his own sister and her best friend to the wedding" Tyrian said as he was quickly covered in a veil of darkness. The smog quickly dispersed revealing his true form. His skin was metalic with a dark silver coloration and segmented in some jointed areas which revealed fibrous bronze muscles beneath. His clothing remained the same but his chest slightly resembled a human chest though his lower abs were each combined and pointed downwards in the center forming an armor like skin. His scars were now a dark bronze clashing with his silver flesh. His head now looked more metallic with red eyes as his hair now ending with a scorpion tail. His mouth had two mechanical mandible fangs on the side while his organic scorpion tail was now metal and segmented while showing a purple venom flowing through the joints.

"You don't understand just how hard it is to see that 'Scientist' at work with those blueprints of his which he calls 'Perfect' and not reveal all the flaws. It was so tempting to argue with him over how to improve Doctor Merlot's work but I managed to hold it in" he complained as Salem tossed him a scroll. "What's this?" he said looking over a list that was written down.

"I need you to gather these items for, shall we say, a welcoming party in honor of our reunion with the shadow line".

(Insert Ressha Sentai ToQger Opening Theme)

Welcome aboard, the Ressha Sentai ToQGer is departing now, be careful to avoid boarding late.

 **(Go for it Go(x23))** we see everyone appearing infront of a light in their toqger forms posing. Then the title shows up with them slashing or shooting before they change to their civilian forms and run forward.

 **(Hateshinai senro no** **muko gawa)** Nagoda is shown sitting on a rail track watching some trains before standing.

 **(hagayaiteiru mono wa nandaro!?)** it then goes to Tristan who is combing his hair down trying not to mess up his fox ears.

 **(DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni note. Tashikame ni iko)** the scene then changes showing Cynthia entering the Ressha with her Raccoon ears twitching. Then it shows Sora looking out the train window at the forestry. Finally it shows Nicola waiting for the trains at the station smiling as it arrived.

 **(Sa hashire! Oretachi no EXPRESS! )** it then shows them together back to back as they run off in the ToQger suits, showing each of them fighting off kuros.

 **(DON'T BE LATE! Noriokure ni gochui GATAGOTO yume we nose)** it then shows them running off with an explosion behind them as Sora falls over. The scene now shows the ressha going by on a train during a sunset showing Conductor, wagon, and ticket.

 **(Kaze wo kitte susumu, dokomade mo)** back to the train tracks with everyone holding their Rainbow Passes as they run down the tracks jumping as the ressha are shown flying above them.

 **(Yubisashikakunin go go go)** they then go into their transformation pose as the ressha go by.

 **(Acchi Kocchi dochida!? )** the Ressha then come together forming ToQ-Oh

 **(Kimi no eki made michibike! IMAGINATION)** it shows ToQ-Oh preparing Fumikiri-ken and switches to them running on the ground.

 **(TUNNEL nuketara Asu ni mukete NONSTOP!)** it then shows their ToQger forms before fading into their normal selves

 **(Ressha Sentai Hassha ORAI Toqger Go)** it then ends with them transforming

(End song)

Teams JNPR and RWBY now stood in front of the Ozpin who had his arms behind his back as they all wondered why exactly they were underground in what appeared to be a substation and why there were various oddly dressed people with animal masks at various booths.

"Uh, Professor Ozpin, Why are we down here in this colorful substation?" Jaune asked as Ozpin lifted one arm up revealing Clockwork.

"You eight are going to be getting some temporary Rainbow Line passes due to those five constantly asking for you to be able to ride with them" the puppet said while Ozpin sipped from his cup. "Just hold out your hand and it will appear". Holding out their hands, they were surprised when eight rectangular objects with their own respective colors appeared in their hands.

"Ooh, So this means we get to ride those colorful trains which sometimes fly through the sky then?" Nora said excitedly as she was hopping in place while Ren held onto her.

"It also allows you to pay for any food or object you buy around here as well though you will have to pay it back by working in the substation" Clockwork said as the Ozpin nodded.

"You will do jobs such as cleaning to restocking food or cargo from or onto the ressha" Ozpin said while Clockwork took a sip from his own mug. "Otherwise, you are free to ride the ressha when they are in the station or enjoy the constant festivities the substation provides as you now have full access to it".

Two happy cries were heard as Ruby and Nora were quick to speed off to check the food stalls while Ren and Yang followed after them.

"Just remember that classes start tomorrow so don't over pile yourselves with work down here though it would be helpful" Ozpin said as he began walking away towards the new elevator leading to the main dorm building which could only be accessed by Rainbow Passes.

Meanwhile, Nagoda and Nicola were busy mopping and wiping down the tables and floor of the ressha compartments as their companions explored the rest of the train.

"This is Boring!" Nagoda said as Cynthia skipped into the room over his freshly mopped floor in her new yellow and white shirt and skirt. "My Flooor!" he shouted out kneeling in depression as Nicola sat down on one of the seats finished with her job.

"Huh? There's a crow over there" Cynthia said causing the two to look over. She then quickly somehow appeared next to the crow at an alarming speed causing it to stumble back in surprise. "It's so well behaved, can we keep him?" she said hugging the crow to her chest as she ran over to the two. The crow then started to glow as it started to grow fast. Cynthia quickly dropped the once bird now human man. The man stood up and rubbed his shoulder while stretching his arm.

"Lady, your flat chest hurts so please don't hug me again" he said just in time for Tristan and Sora to enter. As the four others heard that, they all instinctively moved towards the red haired Racoon faunus and started to drag her away from the mysterious newcomer who stared at the five teenagers. Cynthia then started to glow an ominous dark red color surrounded by a fiery yellow aura as the other four struggled to keep her back.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she shouted out in rage with her eyes seemingly all red in a rage as she started moving towards the man who pulled out a flask from his shirt. As he opened it, a white robotic hand plucked it from his grasp and capped it. Turning around and ignoring the various sounds of combat behind him, he found himself facing a mysterious robotic maid.

"There will be no Alcoholic beverages on these ressha unless the conductor says otherwise" Wagon said pocketing the flask as she avoided the man's many attempts of trying to take it from her. Suddenly he stopped as a chill went through his spine as he heard heavy breathing behind him. Turning his head, he found four bodies laying in various positions on the different furniture twitching as a black shadow covered Cynthia's face revealing only two red circles and a scary red smile.

"Uhh, can we talk about this?" he said backing up as the smaller girl slowly walked towards him. A loud scream was heard through the ressha as a stream of fire exploded out one of the windows.

…

Minutes later with some scrubbing and painting, a slightly bruised Qrow Branwen and five ToQGers sat with Wagon and the Conductor standing near them.

"This man is Qrow Branwen, normally we wouldn't allow those without passes onto the ressha but Ticket and Clockwork came to an agreement that we would occasionally give him transportation". Qrow shrugged as he drank from his cup of water. He avoided looking near the window where Cynthia was sitting as she still had her shadowed angry face.

"We are sorry for Cynthia's behavior", a band-aid covered Tristan said scratching his head, "you see, Cynthia's inner power is emotional enhancement. Certain emotions when strong enough give her enhancements and abilities". A growl came from Cynthia as she glared at the older slightly sober man who stared at them wierdly. "As you felt before, Anger gives her fire abilities and enhanced strength while happiness which is her usual state gives her increased speed and jumping ability".

"You do know that the technical term nowadays for the manifestation of one's soul as an ability is a Semblance right?" he said with one eye open knowingly.

"Really, thank you for that information".

"It's no problem. However I won't apologize for calling you fl-"

A metal platter quickly found its way into Qrow's face.

"Alright, I don't forgive you for now but at least I let out all my anger" Cynthia said returning to normal as Qrow got back onto his seat. "So what's a member of one of the hidden tribes doing here?"

At that, Qrow was quick to pull out his sword and jump back as he stared at the five.

"How do you know of that tribe?" he said as he prepared for a fight. The five ToQGers looked confused but alert that Qrow would become so hostile so quickly.

"It just came to mind, I don't know why we have this partial knowledge of them but we do" Sora said taking off his headphones as he stood up. "If you want a fight though, we will retaliate" he said as he somehow pulled out his ToQ Blaster in Sword form. The two then suddenly jumped towards each other.

"Wait a moment" Nagoda said putting the Rail Slasher between the two and stopping their battle. "We can all be friends here, it doesn't matter that we know of the hidden tribes but can't remember what they do other than being warriors."

Qrow grunted as he retracted his sword as Sora did the same.

" **We are now approaching a shadow line station on the continent of Anima. Scrap Town Station, Scrap Town Station"** Ticket said through an overhead speaker.

"Scrap town? I don't recognize that place" Qrow said looking at the map which showed their location. "Huh? If my memory is correct, Furijia Village should be in this location". Getting over his confusion, he came to a decision. "You five seem to be nice children, but if I stay here for too long, only Misfortune will come to you" he said standing near the door.

As the ressha came to a stop, Qrow and the ToQGers all exited the ressha to a mysterious sight. Humans and Faunus were covered in dirt and grime as they carried Scrap Metal onto a large train carrier while Kuros monitored them. Around the village was now a metal wall instead of the usual stone and wood ones and clouds coated the sky. There were several miserable looking metal statues of people inside metal cages as they were heavily guarded by several Kuros as some people seemed to mourn to them.

"What happened here?" Qrow said as he looked at the miserable village. "I was just here about two months ago". Seeing a small child going too close to the cages, a Kuro ran over to them and was preparing to attack them. The child flinched as he braced for the hit only for a clash of metal to be heard. "You going to move kiddo?" Qrow said as he blocked the Axe of the Kuros. He then quickly slashed upwards disarming the shadow footsoldier and slashed it across the chest. Five bullets then flew past him hitting five Kuros that were preparing to shoot Qrow.

"You're welcome" Sora said as Nicola ran over and helped get the child to safety. The five then ran over to Qrow as all the citizens quickly fled to safety as the Kuros went to surround the six.

"What are these creatures?" Qrow asked as his sword started to segment and transform.

"They are called Kuros and are foot soldiers of the Shadow Line. They take towns and villages creating their shadow line stations to gather darkness"

"Well, a Qrow fighting Kuros. What are the chances of that" Qrow said as his sword turned into a Scythe as he readied for combat.

 **Henshin Itashimasu, please stand behind the white line.**

White lines formed a circle around them cutting off the Kuro's advance as one also formed around Qrow as a protective circle.

"ToQ Change"

They were quickly covered in colorful light as their suits formed around them with echoes of their transformed names. The five quickly charged towards the Kuros with their ToQ Blasters. Qrow was quick to speed through the Kuros slicing them across their chests. He then started to bounce around between the shadows slashing them and causing sparks to be sent flying with each hit while others exploded.

Meanwhile, four of the ToQgers were working together to destroy the Kuros surrounding them while also protecting any straggling citizens. Nagoda was on his own slashing across several kuros.

" **Conversion Beam!** " a voice said forcing the Red warrior to dodge. A greyish beam barely missed striking Nagoda in the side as it struck a Kuros. The combatant was quickly transformed into a statue version of itself made of scrap metal causing Nagoda to turn. "I missed" the shadow said as he stepped out from behind one of the cages. His appearance was appeared to be made from broken robots scrapped together to form one being as his left arm from the elbow joint on was a large blade. Through the center of the blade was a rifle barrel as several wires connected it to the shadow's chest.

"Who are you?" Qrow asked as he slashed the shadow only to be blocked by the large blade.

"I am the Scrap Shadow, leader of this Station" he replied kicking Qrow. As the huntsman recovered, he found himself slashing at the shadow sending sparks flying with each successful hit. Most of his attacks were blocked however as the shadow quickly grabbed Qrow by the head and kneed him in the gut, winding the man, and tossed him away. He then fired several bullets towards Qrow this time only for the other four ToQGers to shield him. The beam struck them across their chest sending them flying into the air.

"Why?" Qrow said as he stood up coughing. Scrap shadow laughed as he walked towards Qrow with his blade arm raised. As he swung down, Nagoda quickly intercepted with his Rail Slasher.

"Because it's our job to fight against the shadow line" Nagoda replied as he was quickly knocked away. A surge of power coursed through the wires on the shadow leading to his arm as he took aim.

" **Scrap Beam** " the shadow said as he fired a silver beam towards the five toqgers only for Sora to quickly roll out of the way. The beam split as it struck several objects as pieces of metal quickly started to fly around the remaining four ToQgers and smacked into them forcing them out of their transformation. A cage then formed around the four teens while wires wrapped around them preventing their transformation.

"Guys!" Sora said pulling out the Tunnel Axe as he prepared to cut them free. Several bullets struck the ground between them causing him to stop in his path.

"Go, come back for us later" Tristan shouted as they struggle with their bonds. Sora stood indecisive to leave his friends as the sounds of several Kuros rushing towards their location could be heard.

"Come on Kid" Qrow said as he grabbed Sora and quickly jumped onto the rooftops dodging bullets.

"Darn it, two got away" Scrap Shadow said as the Kuros arrived. "It matters not, they will return to save their friends. Kuros, take these fugitives and place them in the Execution grounds".

Behind a dumpster, Qrow leaned sitting on a wall as Sora checked for any Kuros searching for them. Qrow painfully got back up as his aura started to heal the damages. "You should go kid, I'll get your friends out and get rid of these idiots".

"I won't leave them behind, it's our duty to defeat and defend against the shadow line" Sora responded as Qrow quickly brought his sword to Sora's neck and activated it trapping him between the blade and the wall.

"Listen here kid, My Semblance is literally sucking the luck out of anyone around me giving them more misfortune. I've gotten many huntsmen killed because of being with them for too long".

Qrow then retracted his sword only for Sora to strike back with his ToQ Blaster. The two then clashed blades with each other with neither giving out. Qrow then quickly twisted around and slashed at Sora nearly disarming him of his weapon as he slashed the blade.

"Let me tell you something, we aren't just children nor are we Huntsmen" Sora said as he jumped back to avoid a slash from Qrow. He then quickly slashed upward knocking his opponent's sword up and slashed down. Qrow quickly leaned back and activated the handle of his scythe as a crutch. He then spun around the pole and kicked towards Sora. Sora was fast to block the kick with the flat of his blade as he felt himself hit the wall behind him. "We are fighters of the Light who pull out the innocent from the darkness trying to consume them". With that, Sora quickly charged towards Qrow who in turn prepared to counter his blow. What he didn't expect was for something to grab him from the ground, pulling him off balance. Qrow quickly looked down seeing several vines wrapping around one foot as he was skillfully disarmed of his scythe. Qrow fell down, defeated as Sora held out a hand to the fallen huntsman.

"That sounds an awfully lot like a huntsman of old if you ask me" Qrow said as he accepted the hand and pulled himself up. "You're lucky I'm hurt or you might not have won this fight. So you got a plan or something?" he said as he picked up a full bottle of alcohol that was left in a paper bag and took a swig.

Several Kuros walked in formation around a large metal platform where Nagoda, Tristan, Cynthia, and Nicola were wrapped in wires. They were then lifted into the air where the Kuros turned and stood guard as a crowd of people stood helpless as they were forced to watch the execution of four innocent people.

"Citizens of Scrap Town, these four interlopers decided to rebel against the orders I have placed and will be punished for it by becoming Statues" Scrap Shadow announced as he took aim towards the four. "Any last words you wish to speak?"

Nagoda stared at the shadow as a smile crept onto his face.

"I can see it, your defeat and our victory" he said as the shadow kaijin took aim. Just before he could fire, several bullets struck him as something sliced through the wired holding the four in the air.

"Who dares!" Scrap Shadow said as Sora walked into view while Qrow untied the four.

"I dare to interrupt you" Sora announced as he twisted the blade.

 **Kirimasu!**

Scrap shadow quickly fired his Scrap beam at Sora only for the Green clothed human to block it with a plastic trash lid.

"What!" Scrap shadow shouted as he fired more beams at Sora with each being blocked by the trash lid.

"I noticed your Converter beam only turns living things into metal as the weapon of the Kuros you converted remained the same while your Scrap beam only controls metals" he said as he slid under the axe of a Kuros. He then slashed at its leg causing the combatman to fall over and knock over a row of others. "In the words of our leader, I can see our victory!" Sora then got in close and slashed upwards towards the Shadow as it was blocked by the blade. Remembering his fight with Qrow, he then dropped the trash lid and twisted around, swinging his sword as he did so. The blade struck the wires connecting to the shadows arm slicing them as sparks were sent flying while the blade arm was knocked to the side. He then kicked the shadow back as it fell into a pile of scrap iron.

"Good job Sora" Nagoda said as he and the others stood side by side with Sora now free of their bindings. "Alright, let's save this town". They all then took out their ressha and opened their ToQ Brace.

 **Henshin Itashimasu! Please stand behind the White Line!**

Inserting their ressha, they then slammed it shut with a cry of "ToQ Change!"

 **ToQ Ichigo,** **ToQ Nigou, ToQ Sango, ToQ Yongo, ToQ Gogo!**

"Victorious Imagination!" The five then lined up in order with their arms moving like a trains wheels. "Ressha Sentai, ToQger!" they shouted as they made their poses as a bright rainbow formed around them. The wave of energy washed through the town doing very little but cleaning off the filth on the human and faunus captives surprising them.

"Shuppatsu Shinko!" Nagoda shouted as they all ran in a single line towards Scrap Shadow while Qrow readied himself for a fight.

"Beowolves, Rise and attack" he shouted as pools of darkness formed on the ground. Rising from them came several newborn grimm as they quickly began to rush towards the citizens of the town. The citizens shrieked in fear as the beowolves charged them. Just as the first leapt towards them, it was quickly sliced in half as a scythe appeared in front of the people.

"Once again, run if you can't fight people" Qrow said standing in front of the terrified citizens. "I'll take care of the grimm, you get rid of Mr. Scrappy there". With his piece said, he then quickly began to move around as he sliced apart the oncoming grimm while others began to take up arms to fight with him.

Scrap shadow stood ready as the five rangers charged towards him in a line. He then ran towards them and readied to slash them all at the same time.

"Weapons ready!" Nagoda said pulling out the Rail Slasher as everyone else pulled out their own weapon. Scrap Shadow then slashed towards them as he got closer. "Now"

With the command spoken, the five then abruptly turned, simultaneously dodging the blade as they began to circle the shadow.

" **Rail Slasher**!" " **Tunnel Axe!** "

Nagoda and Sora held out their weapons as they started to wrap up the shadow in rails while the other three readied their own weapons.

" **Home Trigger** " " **Tekkyou Claw**!"

Tristain then shot the shadow paralyzing his form as Nicola enlarged her weapon and slashed him into the air. Cynthia then leaped into the air above the shadow as her weapon changed from a blue light to flashing red.

"HAAAAA, **Shingou Hammer!** " she shouted slamming it full force into the shadow as all the built up energy slammed the shadow through the ground leaving a small crater. As she landed, the shadow slowly stood up as sparks started to fly off him. Sora then quickly ran towards the shadow as energy built up around him. He then slammed the blade of the axe through the shadow as he stood behind it causing sparks to fly from the impact wound.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH".

He then violently exploded as the pools of darkness disappeared stopping the creation of grimm. The statues also transformed back into people as they screamed before realizing they returned to normal as their families ran to them. Qrow was finishing off the last of the beowolves as he turned to see the happy reunion while also noticing a nearby sign return to saying Furijia Village.

"Oh, Qrow" one of the metal statue people said as he ran over to the man who was taking a swig of the bottle he found. "It's nice to see you, so did you save us?" he asked going over as the clouds started to clear up revealing a sunset.

"No, I only helped" Qrow said holstering his weapon. "Those five over there are the ones who did most of the work" he then said before the ground started shaking.

" **GRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH, I HAVE RETURNED"** a now enlarged Scrap Shadow said as he looked down on the village.

"I think I drank a bit too much" Qrow said staring at the bottle before taking another drink, "or not enough actually".

The ToQgers then summoned their ressha as a terminal appeared nearby.

" **Ressha ga mairimasu! Hakusen no uchigawa ni sagatte omachi kudasai** "

They then scanned their passes as they ran into the oncoming trains as they were instantly transferred to their main seats.

 **Red Ressha, Blue Ressha, Yellow Ressha, Green Ressha, Pink Ressha**

"Ressha Gattai"

The Ressha quickly merged together forming their mech.

" **Thank you for riding, ToQ-Oh is complete".**

"All Aboard, ToQ-Oh" they said as they stood confronting the Scrap shadow.

"Take this, **Scrap Beam** " it shouted firing its beam attack at the ressha as they were walking. The controls then began sparking as they struggled to move the giant mech. Scrap shadow then slowly made his way forth as he started to slash against the colorful mech knocking it back with each blow.

"Gah, he's using the metal joints to prevent us from moving" Tristan said as another slash caused the five to be jolted back as more sparks flew from their controls.

"I have an idea" Nagoda said as he pulled out the Shield Ressha.

 **Shield Ressha**

The Support Ressha quickly sped towards them as it then slammed into the Shadow disrupting him. It then ran around and slammed into ToQ-Oh combining with one arm.

"Alright! We have one functional arm, Signal Shield Beam". Five beams then shot out towards the Scrap Shadow as they exploded on his metal skin. One beam severed the cords freeing ToQ-Oh from it's confinement. "Fumikiri-ken, Ressha Slash!". ToQ-Oh then quickly moved towards Scrap Shadow as all its escape routes were blocked off. It was then slashed through by the giant mech as sparks flew wildly.

"GRAAAHHHH, YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT THE SHADOW LINE!" he said as he fell over defeated, exploding into the sunset.

The train horn blared as the Rainbow Line ressha continued on its way through the continents.

"I wonder how Qrow is doing?" Nicola asked. They had left after freeing the village from the shadow line control as Qrow had disappeared oddly enough.

"He's going to be fine, though next time we meet I'm going to challenge him to another fight" Sora said as he sat in one seat taking care of a small Bonzai Tree.

 **(Somewhere on the continent of anima** )

Qrow sighed as he snuck around an abandoned village as several Bandits were on guard. He reached into his pockets for his flask and pulled it out only for something else to be attached to it. On it was a keychain with a small ToQGer symbol.

"Huh, must have snuck it on when my flask was confiscated" he said before smirking.

( **Castle Terminal** )

Several sparks were flying from a table inside an old shipyard building. Inside was Tyrian as he melted down several pieces of scrap metal while forming them into different shapes. "I should have expected for the warriors to get in the way of my Quota and Shadow" he said as he formed the metal into several objects. "How disappointing that he was a single cart away from getting me enough dark metal".

A guitar riff then played through the room causing Tyrian to turn to the doorway as he growled in irritation. In the doorway stood Duke Lupo with his guitar axe/gun.

"What do you want Grimm" Tyrian said as he went back to his own work.

Duke Lupo slowly made his way over to Tyrian smiling ominously. As he passed by a pillar, his form suddenly changed becoming more human like. He had spiked up blond hair with two wolf ears as his clothes remained the same. He now sported a fluffy wolf tail on his back and his eyes were an ominous black.

"I have a Custom job I want done" he started as Tyrian ignored him. "You help me, and I can get you more dark metal. Sound good?"

Tyrian then began to laugh slowly before it grew louder with each second.

"Deal".

 **A/N – Complete with this chapter. It took way too long to write this and to update this story so I apologize for that. School is starting up again for me so expect more chapters coming soon as I am apparently more productive while in school. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and this is Daozang Signing out.**


	8. BEING REWRITTEN

To any who are reading his, I will be rewriting this story. When I first started this, I based it off the episodes of the show which should be obvious. Now that I've written for some time and can write a whole much better, I felt that I should redo some of my older works that had bad grammar and story telling to better hook readers. And so, it's been decided that this story will be redone. This is Daozang, in the progress of rewriting and writing.


End file.
